


A Year In Toussaint/陶源一年 by astolat

by Iuris



Series: Astolat's Witcher Translations [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Corvo Bianco, M/M, Retirement, Toussaint - Freeform, Wine
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iuris/pseuds/Iuris
Summary: 当安娜-亨利叶塔赠与他白鸦园的时候，杰洛特对如何经营酒庄毫无概念，但他觉得怎么说也不会太糟吧。





	A Year In Toussaint/陶源一年 by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Year In Toussaint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941903) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



当安娜-亨利叶塔赠与他白鸦园的时候，杰洛特对如何经营酒庄毫无概念，但他觉得怎么说也不会太糟吧。他大概是会把这块地儿毁了，但这地方本来都已经被毁得差不多了。最坏的情况下，起码这儿还能是个没工作可干时免费的住所，有张没人睡过的床。他习惯了床虫和虱子，但不代表他 _喜欢_ 它们。不管怎么说，这里还附带了一个对本职工作尽职尽责的管家。他的计划就是无论巴纳八斯-巴索跟他说要怎么做，他照做就是了，时不时交钱整修屋顶，没工作的时候回去睡个觉这样。

他成为陶森特常驻骑士的第一年大抵如此。有几起巨棘魔树泛滥成灾的问题需要处理，并且整修这座庄园耗资巨大，就算女爵付了他五千克朗，他还得到处接合约以填补资金短缺。他不介意这些。他更不介意回家的时候有口热饭吃，有张床可睡。感觉上像是可以习惯的生活。

第二年也过得不错。他的葡萄开始成熟了，然后突然之间他需要买酒桶酒瓶木塞和 _标签_ ，那一小片该死的纸竟会如此价格高昂，导致他好几周都在美丽的郊外四处寻找工作。酿酒本身是一件有趣的工作。杰洛特依照巴纳八斯-巴索的推荐，雇了一名葡萄种植人，但到了该如何选葡萄，选酵母，酿酒的温度，木桶种类，酿造时间之类的事情的时候，一切的一切，他就全靠自己的鼻子，因为他觉得这些酒主要是给他自己喝的。第三年也基本照常。

结果在第四年，他的酒获了十六项大奖。那整个秋天，他经历的最严苛的战斗，是一场在拍卖会上，四个酒商为了争抢他那点可怜的藏酒而爆发的肉搏。那倒不至于像是打狮鹫兽或者章鱼怪那样惨烈，但他还是在把奥伯莱夫人从老皮埃尔-瓦尔班身上拽下来的时候受了点皮外伤，后者在最后一秒钟从她手里拍到了最后一箱红酒。拍卖最终结束的时候，他问起巴纳八斯-巴索他们到下一季收成前还需要多少钱，就得知他们赚的钱足以将葡萄产量扩大四倍，还够整个庄园下一年的全部开销。但如果他想扩大市场，他们还需要点钱以便将酒运去诺维格瑞和尼弗迦德更有影响力的酒商那里。这至少还能算得上是个让他进山工作的好理由。

第五年，他们赚了十万克朗。杰洛特的生活一下子急转直下了。他总是花钱如流水，有多少就花多少，但照这个速度他无论多努力都没办法跟上进度。之前的装备和武器总是要花光他的全部收入，所以他犯了个错，听了巴巴的狂热推荐之后就为拉法格大师置办了一套全新的炼钢炉，工作间和店面，随后拉法格就喜气洋洋地通知了他销售额大增的喜讯，并在杰洛特每次推开他的店门的时候都给他塞一大捧免费的剑和装备。这些东西比他在任何其他店里能买到的质量都好，导致他在装备上就有钱没处花了。

杰洛特同意扩建庄园的原因是希望重建需要的资金会指数增长。四个月以后，当巴巴在他面前秀出了这座美得惊人的六卧室别墅，外加一个可以坐下二十人的餐厅——他 _数不出_ 二十个会让他想请来吃饭的人，至少如果他不想让大战一触即发的话则不能是同时——的时候并满心骄傲地告诉他，花费刚好控制在预算之内。

到这个时候，杰洛特则开始孤注一掷地下起高赌注来，但他还是赢得多输得少。他买了几匹赛马；它们也赢得多输得少，然后，在巴纳八斯-巴索咕囔出几句关于配种收入和育种计划的时候，杰洛特当机立断，在 _那计划_ 也开始赚钱之前迅速把赛马全卖了。

这时的陶森特贵族们也和其他地方一样对金钱趋之若鹜，特别是在以头衔和土地和荣耀编织起来的华丽外衣之下，他恰巧 _也有_ 这么件华丽外衣，所以他们都开始邀请他去各种聚会。拒绝邀请毫无用处。这只让他们愈发跃跃欲试，而一个擅长追踪受伤的嗜血巨蜥的猎魔人根本无法应付一位正在为她的晚宴搜寻 _重要客人_ 的陶森特贵妇的手腕。杰洛特 _本_ 不想答应的，但在十五分钟后，他原本以为会是关于一个偏僻猎屋的闹鬼事件或者家族墓地的食尸鬼意外总是会转变为他答应下参加一个次日晚间的四十人内部聚会之类的事情。时不时地，女爵还会邀请他去王宫而他 _无法拒绝_ 这个。在他自己的餐厅里主持一场大战的诱惑听起来与日俱增。

尽管已没有必要，他还是试图出门工作。完全没有用。当这周的葡萄酒销售额又达到四千克朗的时候，他没办法就五十克朗跟当地穷村民讨价还价了。结果他一半时间都在免费干活。但当他 _毫无意义_ 地踩在齐踝深的烂泥里，水鬼内脏在他的伤口上蛰得他发痛，它们散发的恶臭充斥着他的鼻孔的时候，当他脚痛背痛感觉又老又累的时候，与此同时，毫无悬念地，那些不是他雇主的人还在骂他是个怪胎，当他经过的时候在他身边吐口水，当他骑马经过小镇的时候顽童们还在朝他扔牛屎蛋和石子。他又不想充什么英雄，为了那些不愿善待他的人拿命冒险。他只想好好地做个 _猎魔人_ ，而猎魔人 _不做免费的好事_ 。

两个星期后他就转回来了，几乎从萝卜的背上一头栽进自己的院子里，因为喝了许多用他唯一收下的一袋钱买的劣质酒而又醉又火大。那个贴猎魔合约的混蛋想要雇猎魔人的同时 _还在_ 骂他是怪胎。杰洛特踉踉跄跄地进了他漂亮的房子，把身上又脏又臭的装备一股脑扔在卧室地板上，然后一丝不挂地爬进他堆满豪华丝绸和毛皮的那张巨大且弹性极佳的鹅绒床，外加三张新羊毛床垫，正微微散发着薰衣草和陶森特阳光的味道，并努力不去想自己的未来。

次日当杰洛特闷闷不乐地在他的早餐桌前姗姗来迟的时候，巴巴向他传达了另一项正式邀请。又传唤他去王宫，而这次与以往不同的是：在征服了所有能征服不能征服的地盘之后，恩希尔终于班师回朝，准备回尼弗迦德传位于希里了，他会在陶森特同女皇储及她的婚约人，莫尔凡-符里斯公爵进行一项国事访问。

杰洛特让巴纳八斯-巴索把他塞进一件新上衣之后就去了王宫，抱着一丝微弱的，能遇上刺杀尝试的期望。过去的三年里他至少听说过四次对恩希尔的刺杀，现在为何不呢？但晚宴进展得无比顺利，恩希尔也没有受到比在甜点开始前的漫步时被维纶斯男爵半途拦截更大的伤害。可别说，杰洛特宁愿受一小时的刑来避免同维纶斯的交谈，但恩希尔不知怎么办到的，在简简单单三分钟之后就搞定了他，甚至维纶斯看上去都面露喜色。

“他对你还好吗？”杰洛特问希里，一边看着皇帝在房间人群中游刃有余地穿梭，无人能挡，优雅自如，让他模糊地想起之前遇过的一只非常凶险的水鬼。

“差不多吧，”希里说，“他绝对是个铁面无私的厉害监工，我不知道他除了严厉还能知道有什么别的表现方法。不过他对自己也同样苛刻，所以，我是不怎么介意啦。”

“还有这个莫尔凡。你确定吗？”

她笑了一小下。“我确定我没得选择。恩希尔一开始就直言不讳，要么选他，要么选内战——还说我要拒绝他的话不如就不回来了。贵族势力们从未原谅过他拒绝在他们中间娶妻的行为，而如果 _我_ 也不愿选他们的候选人的话……话说回来，莫尔凡还成。他总想让我当一个彻头彻尾的尼弗迦德贵族小姐，我总不听他的话他也束手无策，但他很聪明，人也好，与他相当地位的那类人渣完全不同。总之，我打算给他个机会。”

话虽这么说，她还是叹了口气，杰洛特杵了杵她。“现在全盘放弃还不算太迟。我们今晚就可以逃走，我知道很多暗道后巷，然后朝通向亚甸的路而去——”他忍不住满怀期望。因叛国之罪被剥夺领土，复仇心切的恩希尔指挥下的尼弗迦德大军追兵在后：听起来 _棒极了_ 。

但希里只是轻声说，“我们结婚后就要继位。这是恩希尔同贵族势力和商会集团达成的协议。他只有足够的时间征服北方，之后就要把皇位交给我和莫尔凡了。”

“他真的要退休吗？”

“在胜利的光环下，在他荣耀的顶峰，”希里说。“他甚至也这么跟我说这是个很好的开头，莫尔凡和我也应该这么准备，当——当我们的继承人足够大的时候。”她的眼睛里突然闪现一丝促狭的光芒。“事实上，我觉得父亲在考虑陶森特的一座宅邸。他说这位于他能忍受离开文明世界最近的范围内，而又离尼弗迦德足够远，以证明他果真放弃了权力。也许你们会成为邻居呢。”

“真棒，”杰洛特干巴巴地说。这正是他想要的。

两个月后，巴纳八斯-巴索早晨出现在花园里。杰洛特正仰面平躺在一张躺椅上，盯着树上那群可爱的叽叽喳喳的鸟儿们，克制着用樱桃核把它们一只只打下来的冲动，并大口灌着今天的第一瓶葡萄酒。巴巴清了清嗓子说，“先生，希望你原谅，但出现了个小麻烦，我想你是否会有兴趣查看一下。”

“铜酒桶又漏了？”杰洛特死气沉沉地说。

“这麻烦不在我们的庄园，”巴纳八斯-巴索说。“或许你听说陛下选择了亚萨卡宫作为他退休的住所？”

“没？”杰洛特伸直了脖子。

“正是如此，”巴纳八斯-巴索说。“皇帝陛下上周刚刚驾临。然而让他的主管——我的一个挚友和尊敬的导师——更心烦的是，昨日，当检查管道里一些烦扰陛下的细小噪音的来源时，他们突然发现一整个看上去是地宫陵墓的通道，不少都被淹没，肆虐着一大群——”

“我去拿装备，”杰洛特说，从躺椅上跳了下来。

之后的三天他都呆在地下，先是斩杀了一支小队的水鬼和以保存完好的精灵尸体为生的食尸鬼，随之又是第二支小队的，因为他们的尸体被食尸生物啃了个干净而满腹怨气的精灵鬼魂和怨灵。最终那地方被扫清之后，他从地下钻出来，因为傍晚的阳光而睁不开眼睛，拿着一张图纸告诉主管墙壁的哪些地方坍塌，造成了洪水与怪兽的蔓延。

“哈，猎魔人，看上去我又一次欠了你的人情，”当杰洛特在宫殿花园的外圈，为了清理口中残留的十六瓶猫的酸味而喝着一杯久违的葡萄酒的时候，一个熟悉而低沉的声音说。

城堡主管显然没有料到皇帝会亲自来视察灭杀进度：他一下子蹦得老高，然后深鞠了一躬，叨叨着道歉的词语。杰洛特抹了抹嘴抬头看着恩希尔；没站起来的意思。“很高兴帮忙，”他说。“我的管家看上去和你的主管是老交情了。”主管微微抬头，狠命地瞪了他一眼，眼神表示他一点也不想跟这个肮脏的打破了每一条礼仪的野蛮人有任何关系，真不幸。杰洛特刚花了三天清理恩希尔的地窖，他特么就要坐一会儿。“这地方算是清理干净了，但我得告诉你这大概不只是个夏宫而已。坟墓的数量，这种装饰图案，还有墓道——这些活对于当地贵族或他们的佣人来说太复杂了。我觉得可能下面还有没被发现的密室。所有能去的地方我都去过了，但整个布局感觉上并不完整。”

令他惊奇的是，恩希尔自己完全不介意正式礼节，他仅仅若有所思地点了点头。“陶森特的精灵王国抵御外敌入侵很久。很可能到最后他们还有足够的时间封上重要墓葬的通道。这是个值得进一步深究的问题。然而目前，我满足于不必再被尖叫的怨灵打扰睡眠。我从未意识到死人还能这么吵闹。”

“如果你用银剑插他们的话，他们会更大声的，”杰洛特欢快地说。

他没被扔出去，反而被邀请共进晚餐。恩希尔一走开，管家就叮嘱杰洛特 _邀请_ 这个词只是 _命令_ 的敬语而已，但管他呢，杰洛特又没有什么别的地方好去，而且起码这次的谈话不可能是关于那扎尔最新的流行或者春日追求别人最适合的花束什么的。这个邀请同时还伴随着热水澡和干净衣服，恩希尔显然带来了些皇家御用的管家仆从和供给。晚餐的食物美味极了，酒则更棒。

他们在用波特酒和奶酪的时候玩了几把昆特，然后聊起了希里的近况。当恩希尔告诉杰洛特她是如何在婚后粉碎了莫尔凡父亲想把她拒之议会例会以外的意图时，他的语气里包含自豪。“他竟敢在未通知她的情况下擅自改变会议的时间和地点，”他说。“希里雅穿越时空，在会议刚刚开始的时候来到会场，并告诉他如果下次他还计划暗地里打击她的权威，她会永久地禁止他出入宫廷。”

“这么说她一个人适应得还不错，”杰洛特说。

“堪称完美，”恩希尔说。然后他几不可察地叹息一声，取过酒瓶将自己的杯子满上了。然后他向杰洛特举了举酒瓶，默不作声地问他是否想要更多。

“如果你的酒窖还能撑得住的话，我也可以，”杰洛特将自己的杯子推了过去。

“你刚给了我更多的扩张空间，”恩希尔一面给他倒了一大杯一面说。“我听说你也开始酿制葡萄酒，而且相当成功。”

杰洛特叹了口气。“是啊。”

“我必须承认，这令我有些吃惊。我无法想象你会选择退休。”

“瞧瞧是谁在说这话。”杰洛特干巴巴地说。

“而我几乎没得选择。”恩希尔靠在椅子上，扭头看向窗外。避免沼泽湿气的侵袭，向北的大门关闭着，但南面有一个宽敞的阳台，鲍克兰王宫的尖顶在迷蒙的雾气中若隐若现。“相比再花上二十年去打一场由我自己引发的内战而言，能够按自己的意愿退休，给希里雅留下一个完整的帝国更有意义。”

“嗯哼，”杰洛特说。“你看上去好像还是对第一个选择有点念念不忘哦。”

恩希尔哼了一声。“或许吧。那你呢？难道从未觉得酒园的寂静因为缺少了令人胆颤的怪物而沉闷无聊吗？”

“每一天都这么觉得，”杰洛特说，本没打算这么推心置腹的——他们已经喝了好几瓶——然后突然发现自己像竹筒倒豆子那样一股脑地把他可泣的成功故事全向恩希尔抖搂出来，后者竟然在杰洛特讲到赛马事件的时候捱不住大笑了起来。

“而我甚至不能一把火烧了这鬼地方，”杰洛特总结道。“这个庄园养着四十人。我的管家让我去他们某个节日聚会的时候才知道的。他给他们发了年终奖。他们都 _开心极了_ 。”他把面前的这杯一饮而尽。

“我可以想象，”恩希尔说，用拇指抹了一下眼角。“你自作自受，把自己困了起来。你没法为了自己高兴而伤害那些依赖于你的人，也不愿善待那些对你不公的陌生人。至少你很有自知之明，这值得庆贺。有不少人总是自怨自艾却不明原因。”

“是啊，你的话真是心灵鸡汤。”

“要不然你可以寄希望于生意失败。我以为，酿酒是一项风险性蛮大的产业？”

“对一个猎魔人来说不算大，”杰洛特郁郁寡欢地说。“我的种植师会扔掉只要我闻起来味不对的葡萄和酵母，然后就万无一失了。今年的收成我们扔了一半，结果售价就翻了三倍。”

“显然，我必须让我的主管也搞一些来。”恩希尔说。

“你开玩笑嘛？我送你十箱。送皇帝的话没人敢白眼看我的。只要你保证如果你喜欢的话千万别跟别人说就好。”

“如果有人问起的话，我就搪塞他们说这酒的年限还不到，尚不值得收藏，”恩希尔说，因为刚刚才克制住的大笑声音有些微微颤抖。

“ _棒极了，_ ”杰洛特说。“拿 _二十箱_ 去好了。”这个时候他肯定已经喝太多了，因为他没过脑子就脱口而出，“明天来吃个晚饭吧，如果你想的话可以一起顺路带回去。现在路修好了，应该没什么难的。”

恩希尔茫然地说，“来吃个 _晚饭？_ ”

“好吧，虽然不会是 _这种东西_ ，”杰洛特朝着已经被清理干净的餐桌挥了挥手，整个晚餐中曾经摆了一共三十二道菜，“但我有个超棒的厨子。”

恩希尔只是一直盯着他看，当他把脑子里残留的那点还算清醒的碎片拼接起来以后，杰洛特意识到你大概不能就这么去请尼弗迦德的皇帝来你家坐坐，不管是不是退休的。然而大概那时候恩希尔自己也喝太多了，因为在杰洛特试图取消邀请之前，他环顾室内，突然哼了一声说，“都这样了，干嘛不呢？好啊。”  
第二日早晨，当恩希尔通知他们他准备骑马去杰洛特那儿，晚上再让马车接他回来的时候，他的人差点疯掉。“长官，至少请让我准备一支 _随行小队_ ，”莫林上校说，险些急得哭了。他是负责保护退休后恩希尔的皇家卫队的队长。

恩希尔看了杰洛特一眼，扬起一条眉毛。杰洛特耸了耸肩，暗地里幸灾乐祸。“如果你想他们可以一起来。不过路上挺安全的。我们这附近看不见几只水鬼，剩下的就是伊俄卡斯忒了。她清掉了周围大多数的怪物。”

“伊俄卡斯忒？”莫林说。

“银石化鸡蛇，”杰洛特帮他作了说明。“濒危物种。迪-萨尔瓦雷斯在他的领地里保护她。她也许会攻击经过她地盘的车队，但她应该不太可能来找我们麻烦。”

“我觉得，我们可以相信杰洛特阁下的专业技能，”看见莫林险些因为恐慌和愤怒而口吐白沫的时候，恩希尔干巴巴地说。“尽管不是他的幽默。”

这是一个美丽晴朗的春日。是有些弱弱的水鬼出现在了路上，但那只意味着杰洛特可以热个身。“但，你为啥会决定想要住在 _沼泽地_ 里？”他漫不经心地问道，低头躲开一只挥来的爪子，砍了最后一只的脑袋。

“如果我住在任何可能的重要地点附近，我的政敌不会相信我准备真正退休，”恩希尔说，这很有道理；杰洛特自己也不会信。“至少亚萨卡正处于通往北方王国的要道之处。既然现在征战已完成，商贸和通讯也会增加的。信使会在这条路上往来，商人扩张他们的货物种类……”他听起来就像是在试图说服自己那样。

“嗯哼，”杰洛特说。“如果有什么出了岔子，你征服的什么地方想要策反，你会立刻得到消息？”

“可以这么说。但我向你保证，北方已经被彻底平定了。”恩希尔听起来简直郁郁寡欢。

鲍克兰周围的乡村也是如此。有些疑似土匪的人有一次从树丛后面朝他们窥探，但当杰洛特直直看向他们的时候放弃了行动。除此之外他们什么也没有遇到。伊俄卡斯忒倒是有一次从他们头顶飞过，她哀怨的嘶声让马儿们紧张地竖起了耳朵，但她也没有靠近。

“杰洛特，”控制住他的马以后，恩希尔用令人迷惑的平静口吻问道，“ _那_ 是石化鸡蛇吗？”

“是啊，那就是伊俄卡斯忒，”杰洛特答道。

“那 _不是_ 个玩笑咯？”

“啥？”杰洛特说。“不是的，她真的是保护生物。迪-萨尔瓦雷斯爵士布下卫兵，禁止人们出入她的领地，这样一来她就不会造成威胁了。”

“话说的是。而我们是否正在她的领地内呢？”

“是啊，这是个近道——”

“假如她 _想要_ 攻击我们的话，你又确切打算怎么做呢？”恩希尔非常非常平静地问。

“杀了她，”杰洛特有些惊奇地回答。“但我之前就说了，她不会的。石化鸡蛇不是白痴，他们更像真龙而不是翼手龙。她认识我。我曾经挂着龙头战利路过这里，她明白我的意思。如果我主动袭击她的巢穴，她会反击，但我只是经过这里的话则不会。”

恩希尔斜了他一眼。“如果你这么有能杀掉她的把握，为什么她还在我们周围打转呢？”

“呃，”杰洛特有些尴尬地说。事实上，公爵领地的守护人曾经强烈暗示过一些‘鲍克兰附近唯一的弱点’与他相关，而他自然固执地无视了这些。“好吧。”

“啊，”恩希尔仿佛明白了一般地说。他抬起头来，两人一同目送着伊俄卡斯忒飞去的背影，当她优雅地划出一条弧线俯冲而去的时候，阳光在她的鳞片上闪现出彩虹般的光泽，那光芒从她的项脊一路闪到尾尖，消失在银色的尖刺上。“她的确美丽极了。”

“是啊，”杰洛特说，有点不好意思。

结果他们还是撞见了迪-萨尔瓦雷斯爵士：他发现了他们骑马经过的尘土，然后疾行而来，准备驱赶那些他领土上的入侵者，特别是当杰洛特表示过如果杀戮不停止的话，他 _一定会_ 杀了伊俄卡斯忒，无论是由于谁的过错。“站住！立刻给我站住！你们没看见警告吗！”他还没看清他们就远远开始大声嚷嚷，随后他松了一口气似地赶了上来。“杰洛特大师！很抱歉，我没看清是你。但你觉得这是好主意吗，带上另一个——”这时他终于注意到另一人是谁，然后突然面无人色，张大了嘴。

“恩希尔，这就是迪-萨尔瓦雷斯爵士，”杰洛特殷勤地说。“迪-萨尔瓦雷斯爵士，这是——”

“我们以前见过面，”恩希尔非常不带感情地说，用眼神表明他不赞成杰洛特拿他开心的行为。

“是它我是那个，” 迪-萨尔瓦雷斯爵士结结巴巴地说，然后终于恢复过来以后，在马上深鞠了一躬，有些急迫地说，“陛下您自然会有疑惑——也许杰洛特向您解释了这稀有物种的习性——”

结果尽管之前抛下了那些不赞成的眼神，恩希尔自己也免不了想折磨一下他的目标，特别是在恰到好处的时候。“他解释了它有些特殊的习性，”他严厉地说。“听起来十分危险。”

可怜的迪-萨尔瓦雷斯爵士随即忘记了和他们同骑的礼仪，开始疯狂地解释假如你不靠近到她能看见或听见或闻到你的地步伊俄卡斯忒事实上并不危险，然后继续跟恩希尔开讲每一个他衷心有感的故事，关于她如何猎杀狼群和野猪和她发情期的吟唱——“很有可能在亚萨卡宫都能听得见呢！” ——随之热切地保证至少在最近的八个月里她没杀死一个人。

他们终于在跨过他领土边界的时候把他扔下了，当他消失在视野里的时候，杰洛特看了一眼恩希尔，后者回看了他一眼，然后猛地别过头，当杰洛特爆笑出声的时候坚持着紧闭双唇。“我能理解你对疯子的宽宏大量，”恩希尔严肃地说，或者说用着在弓下身子试图控制自己不笑出声来的时候能做到的最严肃的声音说。“如果它发情期的歌声在我的宫殿 _能_ 听得见，你 _必须_ 杀了它。”

“当然，”杰洛特说。“我会跟爵士说是你干的。这样他就可以去 _你_ 的门口示威而别来烦我了。”

他本希望也能吓到巴纳八斯-巴索，但就在刚开始那一阵默默凝视之后——当杰洛特轻快地说，“恩希尔跟我们一起吃晚餐，巴巴，你可以准备一下吗？” ——巴巴却很有气魄地恢复了过来，用十分冷静的口吻回答，“没问题，先生。我马上去告诉玛琳。您准备和陛下在室外用餐，还是餐厅里？您有什么特殊要求吗？也许您想自己挑选佐餐用酒？”

不过他之后还是进了储藏间，在身后关上门然后——杰洛特隐约听见——他把脸埋在垫子里尖叫的声音。但那不够令人满意。杰洛特故作深沉地叹了口气，对恩希尔说，“想出去走走吗？这个时候的葡萄园景色很美。”

他们在葡萄架间散了一会儿步，跟老雷米尔聊了几句，后者照常向杰洛特充分抱怨了一番 _如今_ 的酒庄年轻助手多么不如以往，永远都系不好葡萄藤——完全不知道恩希尔是谁，也没兴趣知道——然后坐在种植药草的花园里，喝一瓶两年份白葡萄酒看着落日。“嗯，”恩希尔尝了一口后说。

“什么？”杰洛特警惕地问。

“我恐怕你今后会成为个非常有钱的人，”恩希尔说。

“我 _已经_ 非常有钱了。”

“你对非常有钱的定义和我的不尽相同。这是我近十年以来喝过的最好的新酒。”

“等你尝过去年的红酒再说吧，”杰洛特悲哀地说。

巴巴在晚餐上主菜时给他们开了那酒，主菜正是玛琳周日晚上常做的铸铁锅猎人炖，区别只是这次尝起来她在里面加了六瓶红酒，用的则是野猪肉和牛仔骨，然后还在炖肉上加了一层特厚实松软的馅饼皮，底层吸饱了汤汁，面上则松脆金黄。这道菜太棒，杰洛特咬下第一口的时候差点呻吟起来，然后两人在吃的时候从头到尾都没人说话。

之后恩希尔终于倒进椅子里，伸出酒杯让给满上，然后对杰洛特说，“是的，我觉得你的结局已经命中注定了。另外，你的厨娘的确是个有特殊天赋的女人。你是怎么找到她的？”

“说起来还挺有趣的，”杰洛特说。“她曾经是个怨灵。”恩希尔突然带着怀疑的表情看了看那口锅。“不过她好起来了。”

恩希尔想饭后再散一散步，所以杰洛特把他带去了酒庄另一边，向他展示了酒窖——他对那里的突变诱发实验室展现了超乎所料的兴趣——然后他们一同在星空下沿着河边走了一阵子，到了维蒙蒂诺酒庄的地界，爬上他们那里一座小山丘顶的塔楼。萤火虫闪烁着微微的蓝光点缀在夜色里，静谧的陶森特郊外在他们四周连绵数里，远方能听见工人回家时的歌声轻飘过田野，路上传来一名骑士前往城里的沉稳蹄声。更远的地方，鲍克兰城和公爵宫殿在夜里灯火通明，头上悬着一轮半月，寂静安宁得恍若魔法世界。

他们一同叹了口气。杰洛特带了他们喝剩的最后一瓶酒。将它们满进两只一并带来的酒杯里——巴巴坚定地把它们塞给了他——然后递出一杯。恩希尔毫不犹豫地接过，两人同时干了个底朝天。

#

“如果你又发现更多幽灵什么的话务必告诉我，”次日，当杰洛特送别恩希尔的时候充满渴望地说道；马车因为装满了成箱的葡萄酒而显得沉甸甸的。“或者假如水鬼开始肆虐。”

“我会立刻派人通知你，”恩希尔面无表情地说。“以此来报答你的好客之恩。”杰洛特哼了一声。

几周过后，杰洛特又被召去公爵宫殿参加一个假面舞会，这倒还不错，至少面具可以让他提早开溜，但在他正绕着一大棵盆栽转着圈躲避一位试图说服他去她的乡间别墅小住几日的贵族女人之前还至少被迫喝了三瓶酒。“我向你保证，那儿几英里范围内都不可能看见丝毫猛兽的皮毛哦，”天哪。

他逃至花园里隐蔽的一角，发现恩希尔正站在一眼怪兽状喷泉附近，盯着水底好像他正在琢磨着把什么人淹死在里面似的，很有可能是他自己。“没戴面具？”杰洛特取了自己的问道。

“我对演戏这种事忍耐的底线很低，”恩希尔回答。

杰洛特正准备问那他干嘛来假面舞会的时候，布兰沃勒特子爵孀妇从角落的另一边冒了出来，用着夸张的颤音，“杰洛特阁下，您原来躲到了 _这里_ 。”她挂着一抹势在必得的笑容朝他逼近，三步之后却发觉恩希尔正站在那儿无动于衷地打量着她。

“喔，陛下！”她喘息一声，马上转移了目标，带着猎人发觉更大只猎物的那种精妙直觉。“请原谅我，陛下。杰洛特阁下与我之前正在谈论关于我准备举行的一个小型乡村宴会。普伊据称是陶森特春季时分最美的酒庄——或许您还未曾有时间驾临过此处？”

恩希尔微微皱眉。“普伊？我最近在哪儿听过这名字…你熟悉拉弗洛琳庄园吗？”

子爵遗孀顿了顿。“我们住在隔壁？”

“在杜伯夏酒庄的另一边，我想。”

“哦，不，陛下，杜伯夏酒庄在我的庄园的另一侧。”

恩希尔扬起一侧眉毛，“那就奇怪了。你准备出售你的庄园吗？我听说有人准备购置这两处地产。如果他们不打算购置两处相连地产的话，听起来挺不方便的。”

“但我不…我很抱歉，陛下，”她的声音消失了，“希望您能原谅我，我突然有急事缠身，”她在恩希尔挥手打发她之前就迅速鞠躬离开了。

“怎么回事？”杰洛特大松一口气问道。

“通常在这个季节，那些社交虚荣心爆棚却又囊中羞涩的贵族们通常会用田庄宅邸作抵押，以便他们能举办盛大的宴会，然后在秋收之后用征税付清欠款，”恩希尔说。“假如某个无良买家买到了抵押字据，等到布兰沃勒特将钱花光之时，再要求收款，如果她没法子筹到足够的欠款，田庄就到手了。”

“她的邻居真打算这么对她？”

恩希尔耸了耸肩。“我毫不知情。但她会发现很难找到否定此事的证据。我想她该不会轻易在大型聚会上花钱了。我讨厌被人侵犯私人空间。”

“好吧，我倒要多谢她的侵犯行为了，”杰洛特干巴巴地说。“话说回来你为啥会自己跑到这里来？安娜叶塔又不能强迫 _你_ 出席。”

“不，但她可以善加利用，”恩希尔酸溜溜地回答。“我来鲍克兰的目的是买书。市里一时没有合适的宅邸，导致我必须在王宫过夜。我以为女爵不可能在两天不到的时间里安排国事级别的接待，但我显然低估了她手下的能力。假面晚会则是个隐藏不够资格和皇室同席宾客名单的有效手段。”他叹了口气。“我必须尽快找到一所在一日之内就可赶到的住宅了。”

“据我所知，在麦提那城门边的河畔有一所闲置的大宅子，”杰洛特说。“原属欧丽安娜夫人。我不知道对皇帝而言够不够格，但看起来挺不错的。”

恩希尔扬起一侧眉毛。“它的前主人怎么了？”

“几年前杀了她，”杰洛特说。“她的尸体无法辨识，而且也没有子女，那地方就被人遗忘了。”

“我希望她藏书丰富。你杀她是基于何种理由？”

“拥有一个孤儿院的吸血鬼。”杰洛特觉得这么说已经够了；从恩希尔的痛苦表情上来看。“如果你想的话，我可以带你去看看，”他建议道。

附近的篱墙另一面传来几声醉醺醺的大笑。“请务必，”恩希尔坚定地说。

杰洛特带他走了花匠小屋附近的暗道，闯进其中一间偷了一架梯子。恩希尔眯着眼睛看了他一阵但还是顺着它爬上了堪堪够站的花园围墙，杰洛特把梯子拖了上去，放下到围墙另一边。走出王宫的路基本空旷无人，除了几个坐在那里抽烟唠嗑的卫兵和一排停在路边等着载它们主人回家的马车，没人注意到他们两个在阴影里默默溜了开去。

欧丽安娜宅邸的正门已经被木条钉死，杰洛特不得不砸开了它，但屋里情况还是挺不错的：佣人们在她消失之后将她的物品封存完好。杰洛特甚至从酒柜里挖出了一瓶葡萄酒和几只落满灰尘的酒杯，而恩希尔总算从书架上挖出一本他还没有看过的书。

他们并肩坐在面朝河流的露台上，王宫花园在视野里清晰可见，狂欢的人们就像上了发条的木偶。穿着象牙白和金色丝绸礼服的安娜-亨利叶塔在人群中很是显眼。她穿梭其中，似乎在寻找什么人。恩希尔几乎带着一种得意的神情眯眼注视着女爵的动作。“我听说数年前，你在解决一次政变活动中颇为得力，”他说。“我收到了几分相当不同寻常的报告。”

“是啊，”杰洛特说。“当时的情况相当糟糕。花了好几个月才把城里马路上的血迹清理干净。”

“我想知道，女爵为何决定赦免她姐姐的死罪？”

杰洛特叹了口气。“安娜叶塔根本没做其他的打算，席安娜只是给她了个台阶下而已。”

“你认同她的宽恕吗？”

“也许吧。席安娜的行为罪孽深重，但是她也有自己的原因。当然不够，但还是有点理由的。杀了她解决不了任何问题。至少这样的话她有将功补过的机会，女爵也不会沾上她姐姐的鲜血。”

“嗯，”恩希尔说。“我必须承认，我几乎亲自下达处决西尔维娅-安娜的命令了。我以为女爵让她不成熟的情感蒙蔽了理智的政治抉择。”

杰洛特猛地看了他一眼。“是什么阻止了你？”

“事实上，因为你置身其中。希里雅认为报告里显然提及你有很多次机会杀了她，却没有付诸实施，哪怕在危及自身的时候。”恩希尔小挥了一下手。“我同意她的观点，应当信任一名在场可信之人的决定而不是在没有充分消息的情况下，在别处横加干涉。”

“非常荣幸，”杰洛特说。

“嗯。”恩希尔很长一段时间都没有再开口；他的书摊开在腿上，但没有在读。突然他把书啪的一声合上了。“的确，一旦你许诺某事，就非常值得信赖。所以目前的问题仅仅是，在什么条件下可以令你许下承诺。”

杰洛特觉得自己就像一只摩拳擦掌的猎狗，发现了远方一闪而过的目标。他不由自主地握紧了自己的酒杯。“要看那是什么了，”他说，试图听起来不要像心中所感那样垂涎欲滴。所幸的是，恩希尔不可能计划 _太_ 大的事情；他差不多没地方可以征服了，除非他还想试试泽卡尼亚。他妈的，杰洛特一直想去泽卡尼亚看看。

“我承认，当我决定在这边退休时，未曾想过你可能成为，这么说吧，当地可用人脉之一，”恩希尔若有所思地说。“我去年秋天经过此地的时候，你已经不缺钱了。我找不到其他的理由能吸引你为我做事——同时也可能难以忍受你的做事方式。然而奇特的是，当我谴责你的权力变得有限之后，我发现你的无理取闹也变得不那么令人烦躁了。”

杰洛特不得不承认，他自己做梦也没有想过能和恩希尔 _和谐共处_ 。所以他慢慢地说，“我想之前的那些繁琐礼节，溜须拍马总是意味着他们会无条件地按你要求办事，所以当我不愿意这么做的时候你就很火大。而现在，那些鞠躬奉承的行为只是在浪费你的时间而已。”

“想法很有意思，”恩希尔说。“也许还有些道理。不管怎么说，我错误地忽视了这种可能性。无论多小，看上去我的确有些你想要的东西：工作，以及随之而来的危险和困难。”

就像在他面前扔下了一块新鲜的生里脊那样。杰洛特咽了一下口水。“是么？”他说，勉强控制住自己的声音。“那我为什么会想要这个工作呢？”

恩希尔耸了耸肩。“让我们别自欺欺人了。你想要这个工作是因为，就像我自己一样，”他的语气有点愤愤难平，“你正闲得无聊，没别的事好做。”  
杰洛特抹了一把脸。好吧，他应该明白在恩希尔面前虚张声势是没有用的。“你整天蹲在该死的沼泽地里能搞出什么企划？”在恩希尔还没有回答之前却突然想到了什么，“该死，你 _真的_ 找到了更多地下墓穴。”

“可以这么说，”恩希尔回答。“我收集到了一些古老资料，里面记载了精灵统治时期的陶森特历史。也许这个会让你感兴趣，学者们认为鲍克兰在史上较晚才建城，而亚萨卡才是天球交汇之前的精灵王室遗址所在。”

这已经不只是地下墓穴了，甚至超过王室长眠地了。“你认为那下面有一整个 _陵园_ 。”

恩希尔的嘴角微微扬了一下。“你认为呢，猎魔人？”

杰洛特盯着他。“你想去把它翻个底朝天？你想干嘛？在陵园里你唯一能做的就是跟死人唠嗑啊。”

恩希尔耸了耸肩。“好奇而已。因为其他古代陵园都未能完整幸存。因为想听听古人的大智慧。因为这样可以改善在我国精灵贵族的关系。有什么问题吗？”

“如果你跟我胡说八道，但你真正的目的是可以用某些神秘手段搞起一支死人组成的军队的话那就很有问题，”杰洛特谨慎地说。但恩希尔就这么看着他。好吧。他也有道理：如果你 _可以_ 在陵园里搞出一只战无不胜的阴军的话，那在人类开始侵占这个世界的早期，精灵自己肯定早就试过了。“再说了，你什么时候又是精灵国王的？”他指出。

“事实上——”

“好吧，当我没问，”杰洛特挥了挥手打断了他的话。“在你某时征服某处的时候从某人那里搞来的头衔吗？跟古人讲这些理论，祝你好运了。”

但恩希尔只是微笑着，他的眼里闪着一丝光芒。“精灵族的末代帝王和他的骑士在一次大屠杀中被暴徒逼上了戈贡山，当屠杀停止，那些当时因为体弱而无法参战，因此藏匿于深山洞穴的精灵偷偷溜出来，埋葬了他们同伴的尸体。在精灵一族的传说中，他们将死者埋在山中某处。”

“ _某处？_ ”

恩希尔耸了耸肩。“你以为这只是个简单的任务吗？”

“好吧，”杰洛特说。“所以你打算登上戈贡山，找到精灵末代国王的尸骸——我猜你肯定还打算亲手收集？”恩希尔偏了偏头。“然后我们把它们带到你的地窖，希望他阴间的亲朋好友们给你点时间好让你把他放进个舒舒服服的墓穴咯？”

“这并不足以让死者同我交谈，”恩希尔说。“但我打算试着采用一个国王埋葬他祖先的正统仪式。”

“当然，先给你自己加冕一下，好主意，”杰洛特万念俱灰地说。“你知道这么做事实上会把死人气爆，让他们集体攻击你，把你撕得粉碎，然后哀嚎盘旋方圆好几里么？幸好这地方在沼泽地里。”

恩希尔抱起双臂，向后靠在椅子上，扬起一边眉毛凝视着杰洛特。“那，你的意思是没兴趣跟我一起啰？”

杰洛特哼了一声。“我当然要跟你一起去。”他举了举酒杯。“正如你之前所说，我无事可做嘛。”

#

山谷里已是春暖花开，但冬季冰雪依然将山脉银装素裹，更妙不可言的是间着几日回暖，恰好是雪崩高发时段。恩希尔既不是个猎魔人又不是个年轻人，这便注定了他们的旅途不可能有多高效。但他好歹同意不带任何随行小队——随行小队队员沮丧万分——更有甚者，他竟然当杰洛特递给他一个登山包的时候主动背上了。

“我负责背必需物品，但我也需要空出手爬山，”杰洛特说。“所以你自己决定是否要带次要装备。如果没遇上暴风雪和冷锋，我们可以不需要帐篷和毯子，虽然舒适度会大大降低，但假如一旦 _遇上_ 暴雪，我们必须下山，从而导致前功尽弃。”

恩希尔盯着那个背包的眼神就像那是只毫无预兆扔到他脚下的鲜血淋漓的怪物头颅。“我相信，杰洛特，这不是你又一个让自己开心的把戏。你不想让我某个摩拳擦掌的随从与我们同行是基于站得住脚的理由吧？”

杰洛特耸了耸肩。“我能爬得上去的地方，就也能把你和背包拉上去，但这是我的极限了。在山上耗尽体力很危险。所以你至少得带两个人，每个人带上他们必要的登山器材，然后才能分担咱们的次要装备。但如果任何一个人掉下去，你就少掉一半装备，两个人不行的话你就啥都不剩了。你那些摩拳擦掌的随从们没用。你得去雇专业登山人士，假如你能找到有谁让你觉得可以保守精灵墓地秘密的话。”

恩希尔一面皱着眉，但还是说，“教我怎么背上它，”背包上身之后，他沉默了几分钟，然后说，“好吧。”

他们把他闷闷不乐的卫队和大松一口气的马队扔在散落在山脚的最后一个小村庄，就开始顺着羊群留下的小道进山了。恩希尔在陡峭险阻的山间小道上令人惊讶地坚持没有发出多少抱怨，在杰洛特在周围山崖上找路的时候固执地跟在他的身后。

距离最终一战已经过去了五百年，杰洛特也没指望能找到当年精灵建造的简陋避难所遗迹，但他觉得山体本身应该不可能变化太多。这些精灵需要饮水，也不能住在太陡峭的容易摔断脖子的地方。他们的栖身场所首选应当是山洞和岩裂，然后才可能在此之上建造居所。

那天下午晚些时候，他发现岩石间一条细长深邃的裂痕，藏在两片雪原间几乎难以发觉。走到那边去也不算太困难。里面有几堆有些年头的篝火残留——不是精灵年间的，大概是近年牧羊人生的而已——但这条裂缝一直延伸到了山体另一面，一条仅能一人挤过去的通道。杰洛特深吸了几口洞穴深处的空气，但疾风时不时地扫荡着山洞，他闻不到什么特别的味道。

“无论如何，还是值得一查，”他说，回到洞穴出口。“明天早晨咱们再仔细看看。就在这扎帐篷吧。可能得呆上几天。”

太阳落山之后，气温就急剧下降了，但帐篷是上好的厚皮革制成，里面垫了羊皮，市场上最高级那种，舒适且小而温馨。当他们钻进去关上帐门，里面就迅速暖和了起来。杰洛特带了两只白铁茶杯，在外面装好新雪和茶叶后伊格尼了他们一下。然后他把茶端进去，两人就着热茶吃了一顿奶酪，肉脯和饼干的晚餐，随后分光了一小袋坚果和干果。这已经比他平常在路上吃的要好得多了。

恩希尔有点聚精会神地嚼完了他那份晚饭，然后慢慢地躺了下来，小吐一口气，闭上眼睛，这差不多就是他能承认有一点点累的表现了。“你为什么会觉得这个山洞值得花上好几天时间呢？”他看起来有点费劲地问出这句。

“不是山洞的原因。你明天肯定会浑身酸痛。”恩希尔冲他皱着眉头，但杰洛特只是耸了下肩。“明早我会帮你拉伸一下，大概就可以让你在这山洞里走走了。后天的话，你才能再爬一整天山。急功近利是没用的。足够的休息才能达到事半功倍的效果。”

“嗯，”恩希尔非常勉强地哼了一声，然后又闭上了眼睛。不到九秒钟他的呼吸就平定下来。

杰洛特盯着他有点想笑，突然有什么近似喜爱的感情在他心中涌现。疲惫之下，大多数人都会显得松弛，但恩希尔哪怕是在沉睡中，他冷峻的面部表情也没有丝毫改变。他紧闭着嘴，一手平放在胸前，另一只在身边，胸膛平稳地起伏，额头上带着浅浅一条皱纹，嘴唇抿成一线：有如一块花岗岩，不会将任何事物未经苦战就拱手让人，甚至在无情的时光车轮前也丝毫不退缩。“晚安，陛下，”杰洛特对熟睡的皇帝说，然后也躺了下去，枕在自己的一条胳膊上，他的背后是坚硬的岩石，身侧的双剑因为帐篷外的寒冷而微微发凉，在山洞口怒号的风声中，觉得这是他有生以来最幸福的时刻。

#

到了早晨，杰洛特才意识到他低估了恩希尔坚持不愿示弱的严重程度：他做事不是有点过头，而是过头 _太多_ 。他连坐都坐不起来了。在床垫上撑起上半身就已经费尽了他几乎全身力气，让他气喘吁吁，挂着专注凝重的表情。杰洛特摇了摇头，给他煮了一杯柳皮茶，甚至挤了一滴金莺进去中和肌肉中多余的乳酸。他将其搅拌彻底，递了过去。“喝完平躺，”杰洛特说。

他又出去用伊格尼烧热了几块平坦的圆石块，当温度降到可以上手的时候把它们拿了进去。恩希尔又倒在床铺上了，蜷成一团，双眼紧闭。杰洛特把他翻了个身趴着，用热石隔着衣服揉搓他的后背，胳膊和腿，直到恩希尔微弱地呻吟了一声，嘀咕道，“够了。”他终于可以爬出帐篷，在杰洛特的帮助下站立起来了，然后在山洞内来回走动好进一步放松。

“你这是在秀给谁看呢？”杰洛特火大地说。

恩希尔边踉跄着还不忘哼道。“你怎么觉得我能知道会导致这种结果？我又没有养成过徒步登山的习惯。”

“我们扎营前你早该觉得很不舒服了。”

“我来这不是为了舒舒服服的。”

杰洛特翻了个白眼。“新规矩：从现在开始， _有事就说_ 。你真是我见过的第一个不会哪怕鞋里进了点沙就大肆宣扬的贵族。”

“也没多少贵族会在森林里以半兽形态生活七年的。我对不适的定义相比之下可能会有点儿高。不过，”恩希尔动作纠结地跛过一个弯，“我明白你的意思。”

当午前的阳光照进山洞的时候，恩希尔总算走得稍微正常了一点，可以准备去深处探一下险了。杰洛特小心翼翼地先挤了过去，先找到立足之地，然后用匕首探路。山洞缝隙开始变大，他放了一个伊格尼，照亮了一个空旷的大岩洞，杰洛特跨了出去，点起火把，才唤来恩希尔。

恩希尔挤过去之后停了一下，思考片刻说，“我还是呆在这吧。”然后有点表情扭曲地坐到了一大块岩石上，杰洛特点燃另一根火把，走进洞中。有些地方洞顶几乎贴着地面，有些地方他必须弓腰经过。他又发现一些火堆的痕迹，隐藏在参差不齐的矿苗之后的一个角落里他还发现一些古老的陶片，破损的边缘随着时间的流逝而发黄变黑，但光滑的表层釉质之下还是洁白无比。

他把它们带回给恩希尔看，两人就着洞口透过的一丝光线研究了一下。“月光釉，”恩希尔说。“他们确实 _来过_ 。”

“是的。但这不太像是墓地，”杰洛特说。“太容易被发现了。牧羊人时不时地就会闯进来。”

恩希尔又沉默了一会。“过了这么久，你还可能找到血迹吗？”

“如果洒些热水的话，也许。但是这地方太大了。”

“预料之中，”恩希尔说。“我们还没进到深山，这个洞穴也很大。很有可能最年幼体弱的精灵曾经躲过这里。当暴徒迫近的时候，他们应该会堵住入口，试图拖延时间以待援军。但当最终援军没有到来，当他们被包围的时候…”

“嗯，”杰洛特说，“等一下。”

他又挤了出去，取了一杯水带进来。地面看上去很干净，但当他走进洞穴深处，那些聚集在他们祖母怀里瑟瑟发抖的孩童的阴暗之地，当他把热水洒在石缝深处，他能闻见从那里飘来的微弱但确凿的血腥气味。他伸了手指进去，取出来的时候发现上面沾满锈红色污迹。

“没错，”他回到恩希尔身边，阴郁地说。“很多人命丧此处。”

恩希尔点了点头。“然而他们的尸骨却不知所踪。我不太相信牧羊人会把它们带到哪去。”

“但过了这么长时间，不可能还保存有足迹，至少出了洞穴之后，”杰洛特说，“我没法追踪到他们的去向了。”

“我们不用追踪什么气味或者血迹，”恩希尔说，“这么严重的惨剧过后，精灵很可能会有意留下一条葬礼小径，为指引命丧此处的亡灵回到他们的埋葬之所。附近的岩石上很可能刻有古代精灵语的符文——一定位于隐蔽之处，为掩人耳目。你还注意到这里有其他通道或洞穴吗？”杰洛特摇了摇头。“那我们出去吧。”他把手放在巨石上。“拉我一把。”

杰洛特把他拉了起来。恩希尔慢慢地挤过石缝，但一出去他明显就达到极限了；他又一屁股坐了下去，头靠在背后的岩壁上。杰洛特又煮了些热茶，用肉脯炖了些稀汤。然后他又给了恩希尔更多止痛药，在他一直睡到快傍晚的时候彻底检查了他们的登山装备，之后又按摩了他全身，在晚饭前毫不留情地给他做了一套拉伸运动，喂了他另一剂止痛药。“多么美好的一天，哈？”当他们爬回帐篷，恩希尔二话不说就倒回他的床铺上时杰洛特说。

恩希尔用正式的尼弗迦德语回了他一句，杰洛特花了一分钟才翻译出恩希尔诅咒他是个从创世之神在干活时用于解手的国家出来的没娘的日羊人。他都不知道恩希尔 _还懂_ 怎么骂人。他于是又一次，带着微笑入睡了。

第二天恩希尔至少能动了，哪怕还没完全恢复。他们出了洞，在四周的岩石里寻找符文痕迹。几个小时过后，在距离洞口五英尺的地方，当杰洛特拂去岩面底端的积雪，就瞧见了一小堆干草后面露出的一条直线。当他把干草拨开，就看见 _寻路_ 的符文浅浅地刻在石面上。“找到了，”他喊，恩希尔过来点了点头。

又发现了几个之后，杰洛特找符文的速度快了不少。下午晚些时候他们循着这些痕迹往山上走了快一英里，偏离了山羊常走的路线，来到了一些崎岖不平的岩石之中，面前在两块石头缝里的小路差不多只够放下一只脚的宽度了——一只 _瘦_ 脚。它顺着陡峭的山脉一路攀升。“我们今晚收拾行装，明天出发，”杰洛特说。

恩希尔第二天走起路来好多了，他们抓紧了时间。小径几乎笔直，精灵留下的记号也变得稀少起来，但更加明显，显然认为除了亡灵不会有人想往这边走。这条道全是裸露的岩石：山风频繁地呼啸而过，小道被清扫得干干净净。但那上面什么都没有，而且越发崎岖陡峭，到了快中午的时候，路况就已经糟糕到让杰洛特拿出了一条绳索，把恩希尔栓在他身后，以免他一脚踩空。“跟莫林上尉解释我是如何不慎把你掉到山崖下不是我特别想做的事。”

小路在一面大概六十尺高，顶上刻着清晰可见的符文的石墙前转平，显然，他们得爬到顶上去。“好吧，”杰洛特说。“在这等着。”

“我没别的选择，”恩希尔干巴巴地说，朝后面看了看那一长条深沟。

杰洛特花了一个小时才爬到岩顶，用一个小凿子在岩面上凿出把手，然后又花了半个小时把装备和恩希尔拉上去，尽管恩希尔也在努力帮忙。当终于把他拉到顶上，杰洛特长吁一口气，枕着背包仰躺下来。他们在一条突出的山岩上，距离山面只有大概十尺之遥。恩希尔紧贴着岩壁坐了下来，闭上眼睛。杰洛特瞟了他一眼。“我跟你讲过有事要说呢？”

“不是肌肉痛，”恩希尔说。“这高度让我有点不适。你真的不会被这种感觉影响吗？”

“啊，差不多，”杰洛特说，往下看了看。他知道有些人恐高，就像他知道有些人害怕碎尸或者尖叫的夜间怨灵：他能理解他们。在许久以前模糊的记忆中，他好像也曾有过这种恐惧，和黑夜里床单上的尿味，第二天一个大点的男孩子的嘲笑声联系在一起，然后维瑟米尔在墙角找到了他，粗声告诉他不用担心，很快他就不会再感到恐惧了。但这也已经太过遥远，无法触及。人们都说猎魔人的变异是如何剥夺他们感受情感的能力的，他们并没太错；这个过程却只是针对那些可能阻碍他们工作的感情。

他们顺着这条突出的岩石绕到山的另一面，连接的是一条崎岖的乱石斜坡，下到一个隐蔽的小山谷中。那儿长满了高大翠绿的松树，还有大约四十尺之深的积雪。“啊，糟，”杰洛特说。他看了看恩希尔。“想等到八月末再来吗？”

“这山我不要再爬第二次，”恩希尔说。“所幸我们不需要挖出整个草场。国王肯定在正中，这样他们才有足够的地方在周围埋葬他的战士。”

“对啊，棒极了。而我则需负责主要挖掘工作，”杰洛特说。

“ _主要？_ ”恩希尔带着一丝笑意说。杰洛特狠瞪了他一眼。

他随身带了一把铲头，然后用阿尔德折下了一根可用作铲柄的足够结实的树枝。他仍然有很多雪要铲。一开始他脱了几件衣服，以防汗湿，但随着早晨渐渐过去，他不再觉得热了，尽管他用的力道不减，再过一会儿，他竟然开始发冷，哪怕此时太阳正当头。他直起身子，深呼出一口气，他呼吸中的水汽结成白雾，在他的嘴唇上结了冰。“降温了，”他朝恩希尔喊道，后者正拿着一根长树枝跟在他后面，在杰洛特清过雪的地面上戳来戳去，试图看能否在残雪下找到任何鼓起物。“我们得把帐篷搭起来。”

“你想搭在哪？”恩希尔问。

“需要砍点树枝，搭个支架，以防漏雪。”

他又砍了几十支粗壮的枝条，在最大一棵树下简单地交叠铺起，四周用雪埋实并建了一圈雪墙以免其四处滑动。到他们终于把帐篷支起的时候，气温已经降得极低，导致恩希尔的手抖得抓不住任何东西，只能靠身体支撑它们。“先进去，你的体温应该能暖一暖帐篷，”杰洛特对他说。他试图再热点水，但伊格尼的火花在他的指尖很快就熄灭了。只够将雪融化，但水还是相当凉，他还没来得及钻进帐篷，杯壁就已经开始结起一层薄霜。

恩希尔此时已经开始剧烈发抖，帐篷里也没法立刻暖起来。杰洛特嘀咕道，“该死，至少得试一试，”然后冒险在帐篷里来了一发伊格尼。几个小时前本会点燃帐篷的火焰却只让一杯水冒了点蒸汽，杰洛特没管茶叶。他只来得及把恩希尔扶起来就直接把热水给他灌了下去，在杯子上捂着他的双手。“好点了吗？”

“嗯，”恩希尔说。他还在发抖，但没之前那么糟糕了。

“趁你的嘴巴还暖着，赶快吃点东西，越多越好，”杰洛特说。他把被褥铺上，试了试从地面传来的冷气：他们得小心地计划用作被子和褥子的比例。过了一会他摇了摇头，把自己的床垫拿了出来，铺在底上。“我们得共用一床了。”

他热了第二杯水，给恩希尔一半，带着食物钻到被子里面。“你别介意，”杰洛特说，“但我们也得脱掉衣服。”

“我开始感觉自己像三流小说里的女主角了，”恩希尔在他们边别扭地把衣服褪下边说，他们把长裤堆在脚边保暖，衬衫掖在背后。不管怎么说，当他们肌肤相贴，偎依在一起的时候，寒冷终于被挡在外面，他开始感觉暖和起来。

“你会看小说？”杰洛特说，试图用对话转移一下他正跟 _恩希尔_ 抱在一起这事实的注意力。假如叶奈法某天知道这事，她一定会笑到吐的。

“过去的一个月里看了不少，”恩希尔说。“我向你保证，被冻死的感觉更好。”

“还记得什么情节吗？”

“你的意思是想让我 _给你讲个故事_ 吗？”恩希尔说。

“如果幸运的话，我们得这样待到明天早晨了，目前的情况超尴尬的，”杰洛特说。“除非你有什么别的好主意？”

“暂时没有，但我有理由肯定，如果我现在开始跟你复述 _伊索尔德夫人的诱惑_ 的话，这目前的尴尬情况并不会减轻多少的。”

杰洛特哼笑了一声。“你不会吧。”

“真的，”恩希尔说，听起来非常严肃。

“你才退休八个星期。怎么就堕落至 _此？_ ”

“我习惯每天读五百页文件，”恩希尔说。“其中一半充斥着有意为之的谎言，另一半则满是错误和偏差，它们一起掩盖着残缺不全的事实真相。小说与之相比容易下咽多了。我命人从鲍克兰的一个尼弗迦德书商那里预定每本他们新进的书籍。其中一大部分就是这些严重失实的色情小说。”

“但你还是看了？”

“总比 _巨型千足虫的秘密人生_ 要好点儿。”

杰洛特热切地点着头。“我不知道这家伙被关在哪个疯人院，但他们显然给犯人提供太多纸笔了。”

夜幕总算降临后他们睡着了。但气温越来越低，杰洛特半夜醒来，冻得浑身发抖。“该死，”他嘶道，在黑暗中颤抖着去抓一把干果。

“你背后透风吗？”恩希尔小声问。

“只是体能不足，”杰洛特嚼着满口食物说。“在冷地方干了太久活，又没吃够补足热量的东西。猎魔人新陈代谢太快。”

恩希尔伸出一只胳膊环过他，把杰洛特拉得更近，他的体温暂时止住了颤栗，杰洛特从袋子里又掏出几条腌猪肉干，就这么冷着吃掉了，嚼着肥肉咽下去。之后他的嘴巴超咸，但至少不再发抖了。他们又睡过去了，在次日清晨的时候醒来，但还是冷得要命。“如果可以的话，我们必须尽量保住热量。我们得尿在水袋里，”杰洛特说。“你知道该怎么做吗？”

“你的描述足以传达我对此行为需要知道的信息，我想，”恩希尔干巴巴地回答。

事后他们把水袋推到帐篷最远的角落里，又一起钻了回去。“你觉得这天气会持续多久？”恩希尔问道。

“不知道。可能一个小时，如果冷空气降下的话可能三个星期。”

“我们不能在这个帐篷里呆三个星期。”

“到那时我们早一命呜呼了，如果会让你感觉好点的话，”杰洛特说。“我们有差不多维持十二天的食物，每次我出门去取水，就会流失掉一天的能量。我们差不多能坚持一个星期最多。”

“这么一来，或许我需要重新审视给三流小说定的相对价值。”恩希尔嘀咕道。

这时候杰洛特正在挺努力地试图不去想恩希尔的手正在他的背上转着圈摩擦的感觉有多好。杰洛特一般不喜欢男人，但他在旅途中与许多人同床共枕过，而当某些人低声提议或兴趣盎然的话，他时不时也会乐意在被单下同人来一两发手活。但恩希尔很显然不属于这个类别，然而这没什么用。他们的双腿交缠在一起，恩希尔胸膛的热度和他只有寸把距离，他的 _嘴唇_ 凑得很近，亲密得令人无法忍受。而且他还用手顺着杰洛特全身的线条充分又暖和地抚摸着，甚至直下到他的臀部，哪怕他的意思还不是性暗示但也足够露骨了，最后杰洛特终于忍受不了，带着一点绝望之情说，“你该不会，”然后做好了充分准备，恩希尔会用几句令人激动的崭新尼弗迦德语叫他去操自己。

恩希尔抚摸他的动作一刻没停。“在精灵墓地中央？”他意有所指地说，“我们不是来激怒他们的。”

杰洛特呻吟一声。好吧，一点帮助都没。 _现在_ 恩希尔滑过他身体的手开始满是性暗示了，每一寸徘徊过的肌肤都带着某种邀请似的，只是他不允许 _接受_ 而已。然后他突然说，“哦， _该死_ ，我是个白痴。”

恩希尔这下停住了。“这寒冷不太正常？”他过了一会儿说。

“是啊，”杰洛特沉重地说。“我之前没想到这个，因为 _太_ 冷了。这么大的空间里，要把温度降到这种程度，得要 _不少_ 怨灵。但这里的死者其实是源于无处可居的灵魂，他们顺着路标来到这里——我们打扰了他们。精灵很少实行土葬。所以按照他们的习俗他们不在这块土地之下。我们周围可能有一整支精灵军队的数量，被惊扰了大半。”

“我们现在能做什么？”

“嗯，”杰洛特说。“我们需要继续惹恼他们，让他们现形；在杀死他们之前我得让他们实体化才行。所以——呃——”

恩希尔严肃地盯了他一眼。“控制自己。如果我们到这儿来亵渎他们的墓地，砍倒他们愤怒的灵魂的话，对我们的长久计划能有什么好处呢？”

“所以很难讲还能做什么啊，”杰洛特说。“他们已经在这了，而且怒气冲冲。让他们现形就已经够难的了——不可能还能找到任何有足够力量的私人物品让他们回到这儿。下面再去找他们怒气的源头也是天方夜谭。而 _我们_ 才是周围最近的活物。”

“我来这不是为了不经尝试就打退堂鼓的，”恩希尔说。“帮我穿衣服。”

“恩希尔，如果你出去的话，五分钟之内就会冻僵的。这种气温，你撑不过三分钟。”

“除非能让他们对我接下来要说的产生兴趣。来吧。如果其他尝试都失败的话，你还可以在我撤回帐篷之时把我们的尿撒在他们坟头上并用言语辱骂来进行报复。”

“这听起来对 _我_ 而言绝对更有意思，”杰洛特嘀咕道，但他还是帮恩希尔在床铺里穿上了衣服，自己穿回盔甲。他在背包里翻了一会，在剑上涂了些恶灵剑油，拿了几个银粉炸弹，在皮带上挂上几瓶魔药，抓起水袋。“好了。咱们试试吧。”

他率先钻出帐篷，用自己的身体为恩希尔挡住最开始一阵冷气。现在当他置身其中，的确可以感到有一阵冰冷的怨恨暗流，其数量之多极不正常。恩希尔跟他出去后，一只手按上他的肩膀，绕到他面前，面对着残酷寒冷的空气，清晰大声地用古精灵语说，“我是恩希尔，葬于这雪下灵魂无依的末代国王代弗萨夫之律法上的子嗣。我来此目的是为迎回国王，让他在亚萨卡深邃殿堂的岩石中与其祖先一同安眠。无处安息的亡者之灵，无论你们的目的是帮助或阻碍我，请现身于此，开口说话！你们有何权力站在我与我血亲的尸骨之间？”

最后那句话出口的方式让杰洛特瑟缩了一下。烈风狂暴地尖声呼啸打转，卷起地面积雪，如同暴风雪一样朝他们而来，他拽过恩希尔，用尽全力展开一个 _昆恩_ 把他俩罩住。“好吧，我想你最终还是把他们惹毛了！”在狂风中他在他的耳边大声喊道。

恩希尔只是摇了摇头，依然站得笔直，毫不犹疑地直视前方。“出来！”他又大喊。“还是说你们希望看到一位国王的骨骸在远离文明的荒郊野外慢慢腐烂，永不再闻他族人的歌谣之声？”

这终于起了效果。狂风 _尖啸_ ，突然之间这严寒如一面玻璃那样裂成了碎片，和被卷起的雪花一起，构建出无数冰之恶灵的透明身体，蓝色火焰的眼睛在他们的脸上愤怒地燃烧。 _非常多_ 的恶灵，从四面八方包围过来，一阵接一阵的高浪般，都伸出爪子逼近他们。杰洛特伸手握剑，但恩希尔抓住了他的胳膊不放。“你们之间有谁能为死者说话？”他质问道。“让他们站出来。”

恶灵慢慢分开，他们阵营中间一个高大的恶灵走向前来，他头上的王冠绽放着冰凌形成的尖刺，手上握着冰剑。“ _我是代弗萨夫王。_ ”他并未开口说话：因为他没有嘴，但他的声音在身边空气中回荡，激起一阵冰冻的白气，像团烟雾在他头部周围蔓延。“ _以你们的脚印污染我们安息之地，丑恶奸诈的人类，你有何权自称是我的血亲继承人？_ ”

恩希尔眼都不眨地说道。“向你致意，代弗萨夫，麦希安最后的王。我是恩希尔-恩瑞斯，金色之叶的席安斯与麦希安的表亲罗文娜的人类之血后裔；并经白银与树木之誓而为伊妮德-格琳娜，多尔-布雷坦纳女王，麦希安最后继承人的守护者。你是否有意尝我之血而决定是否言之属实？此血为我自愿奉献。”

杰洛特在紧咬的牙关间大喊 _这主意真他妈糟糕_ 。恩希尔显然在三流言情小说之外还读了什么其他的东西。他倒是 _没错_ ：自愿提供你的鲜血给恶灵会在生者与逝者间建立起桥梁，让你成为他们生前之物——但它们也可以 _杀了你_ ，让此物变得毫无意义，这就是为什么猎魔人 _不这么做_ 的原因。除非恩希尔熟知此事，他也非常清楚，因为只有他妈的一本死灵书里提到过这种方法。所以他肯定是故意为之，所以，恐怕跟着一个刚刚征服世界现在无事可做 _快要无聊死了_ 的家伙一起爬山真的也不是 _杰洛特_ 有史以来最棒的主意。

精灵王飘得更近了，它无从抗拒：死者很难拒绝品尝生的气息，无论他们之前有多愤怒。恩希尔从腰间拔出一把刀来——银刃，杰洛特注意到，非常古老，刻着精灵符文： _MTNE_ ，很有可能是麦希安女王自己的符文。精灵王低下了头，恩希尔割破了他的手掌，将那一条鲜红的湿痕呈给恶灵。

精灵王伸出一根冰手指蘸入血中。鲜血上行，他寒冰的身体突然闪现一道红色光芒，转变成苍白的皮肤，他生前的模样显现出来。他身材高挑，黑发碧眼，脸庞瘦削，线条坚毅而骄傲，他注视着恩希尔的脸，把嘴唇上的鲜血舔去说道，“啊，人类，你并未撒谎。但我们之间的血脉联结非常微弱，并被数百年之久的凡人之血所腐化，导致转瞬即逝。而你依然敢称为我，精灵之王的血亲？我会饮尽你的血液，令其传递给我的族人，让他们品尝你的种族对我们犯下滔天大罪的复仇之快。”

“如果那样，恐怕你们仅能浅尝辄止，”恩希尔说。“只能品尝一时之快。当你的名字不曾被刻在石中，被整个世界遗忘，这口血的热量是否还足以让你感到温暖？你在这寂静岭中躺了五百年，慢慢腐烂。蠕虫已吞噬你的血肉，泥土正咀嚼你的白骨。我们之间的血脉联系的确细微，但一束蚕丝或许也有悬剑之力。它带我找到了你的坟墓。让我带走你的骨殖。我会用双手将它们捧起，在清水中沐浴，用织进银线的锦缎包裹它们。我会将它们从这荒野中带回你祖先的殿堂，在你父亲提瓦尔和你母亲瑟奈勒沉睡之所，将它们安置在白色大理石的墓穴之中。”

代弗萨夫死死地盯着他，明显的渴望在他脸上同愤怒厌恶纠缠在一起，那些冰之恶灵靠得更近了。恩希尔冲着它们张开双臂继续说，“我也不会让你独自沉睡，下一个夏季结束之时，当这些冰雪消融之后，我会派人来带回所有同你一起阵亡的将士，你族人中最后的忠诚所余，他们也会一并安息在岩石深处。无论他们出身如何，生前又曾获多少荣誉，在你身旁漫长的守护最后，他们值得这项殊荣。假如他们还有任何亲人在世，我会帮助他们前来与逝者交谈。”

如同冬风刮过屋檐那般的微弱叹息声在这些恶灵中传递。“我和我的人有何理由相信你的承诺？”代弗萨夫脱口而出，情绪不稳。“难道所有嗜血的人类都已从世上消失，让你可以打开这寂静岭的大门，将我们的族人带至跟前？我更愿意相信你的目的是寻找我们伟大祖先的坟冢，用我们的白骨为质打扰他们的安眠。”

“你侮辱了自己的血系，”恩希尔冷冷地说，“当你称我为盗墓贼之时。我带着对一位国王和我的血亲所有的尊敬之情来到你面前，向你献上我的鲜血，而你回报我的却是此等粗陋的冒犯，在我不辞辛劳来此，只愿为你带来安宁之时却称我为贼？我只需一句话就可命万人将亚萨卡的殿堂粉碎，坟冢掘开，洒满盐与银屑。假如我有意，无需用你们的遗骨交换就可洗劫整个墓园。”

代弗萨夫犹疑了，他停了下来，皱着眉头。杰洛特搞清了恩希尔正准备做什么，聪明之举：给精灵王透露少许信息，不和盘托出，拖延交谈时间，激发他的 _好奇心_ ——这种复杂的情绪会将恶灵带近人世，远离失控的怒火。那些怨灵原本一触即发，但现在却都垂下了手臂。“你是何人，可如此宣称？”代弗萨夫有些不确定地问道。“你有何等权力命令人类的君主，令这些事宜得以实现？”

“我名恩希尔-恩瑞斯，尼弗迦德皇帝，麦提那，艾宾和吉莫拉之主，那扎尔与维科瓦罗之君，泰莫利亚与陶森特之王，婚姻之实而为长者之血守护者，由我之手而为北方领域征服者。倾覆你的后人尽跪于我脚下宣誓效忠：你的血脉在我体内则再次一统天下。我亲自冒险，来到此地，以正汝名，我已向你保证，向白银与树木与我的鲜血发誓，此事必成。而我现在需要你的答复。你是否愿回到你的族人之间？或逐渐化为无智之型，终日在荒野独自呼号？”

#

当然了，杰洛特 _还得_ 负责挖遍半个该死的山谷去寻找尸骨，它们还被埋在一整块碎石碑之下。恩希尔一点忙都 _没_ 帮，直到骨殖终于被挖出来，他才接手，然后又花了两天时间一根根小心地挑出来洗干净——为此杰洛特得融化不少他刚刚挖出来的雪——然后放在他果真带上山来的一块银线编织的锦缎之上。

 _并且_ 恩希尔还是不愿跟他做爱。恶灵已经大多消散也不再打算杀掉他们了，但它们还未被彻底安葬，还在四周徘徊观察，所以尽管气温已不像之前那样冷得刺骨了，但共同一床毯子依然更舒适——除去杰洛特身体上的某些关键部分。无论恩希尔有什么拒绝在墓地干事的原则，却并未涉及到他对这个的反对，导致每天晚上都是一种该死的折磨，恩希尔温热的手掌漫不经心地在他身侧爱抚，喃喃低语些关于他对剩余挖掘工作的看法，和假如雪全化光的话，派人爬上这悬崖该有多难，好像杰洛特真会在意这些狗屁一样，当恩希尔的手指抓住他的腰，拇指在距离他 _那话儿_ 两寸的地方划着圆圈，感觉上却像两英里那么远。

他们的收集工作终于到了尾声：每根骨头都有了着落，包括当代弗萨夫的头颅被砍下时碎裂的七片颈椎骨，他被砸碎的五块头骨，无数肋骨的碎片，和两块右腿骨，外加三小块总可以属于什么地方的骨片。“这就是全部了，我想，”他说，小心地将锦缎包裹起来。

“那好。我们该 _走了_ ，”杰洛特说。

恩希尔扫了一眼开始朝山谷西侧坠下的太阳。“现在吗？我觉得谨慎行事的话应该——”

“ _就现在_ ，”杰洛特斩钉截铁道。

恩希尔皱了皱眉，但啥都没说，包起了他的骨头——杰洛特已经拆了帐篷和他们的工具——然后跟着他小心地攀上通往山顶平台的斜坡。在那儿太阳还算高，但当杰洛特把恩希尔从悬崖上放下，自己再跟着爬下至山沟里的时候已是黄昏。他把两人又系在一起，跟在后面，左手举着火把。

“我们已经离得够远，你在想什么可以直说了，”恩希尔道，小心地选着落脚的地方。“我们为什么需要如此反常地赶路？就算天气变坏，你预计的供给还剩四天。”

“那个担心一堆鬼魂能 _听见我们_ 的那个人又不是 _我_ ，”杰洛特紧咬牙关说，恩希尔突然在沟里停住了，转而以一种不敢置信的表情盯着他。

“你的意思是说，大晚上把我拽下山的目的是为了满足 _性欲？_ ”他指责道。

“你一连 _摸了我三个晚上，_ ”杰洛特说。“ _他妈的当然。_ ”

恩希尔竟敢在他们下到第一个洞穴的路上中抱怨了整道。“如果我的目的是为了得到你的话，我会做得更有策略的，”他们爬进山洞的时候他还在念叨这个，与此同时杰洛特正竭尽全力做到充耳不闻，以免在他终于发泄之前就先忍不住把他掐死了。“我们又不是疯癫癫的青少年了。我在十六岁的时候都能比你更有自制。那是什么声音？”

“啥？”杰洛特说，他正在把铺盖从背上卸下，然后从鞘里拔出银剑猛地回身，刚好来得及砍掉第一只向他扑来的孽鬼脑袋。另外二十只邪恶的小混蛋都从洞穴深处张牙舞爪地涌了出来。“左边口袋里那个蓝绿条纹的炸弹！”杰洛特对恩希尔吼道，用身体和剑挡在他们之间。他用 _阿尔德_ 推倒十几个，杀了几只，然后恩希尔从他头上把炸弹扔进这群孽鬼之中。当场就倒了三只，另外八只要么僵在那里，要么如无头苍蝇般乱窜；杰洛特把它们一一砍倒，清理了剩下的，准备逃回石缝里的最后一只也没有漏网，石缝还被那些混蛋挖大了一点。

“好了，再准备一枚炸弹，等在这里，”他后来对恩希尔说，举着火把进了内洞。他发现了一个孽鬼地洞，把它炸毁，用石头盖好了，随后出来把所有孽鬼尸体拖进了里面。“明天出发之前我会把他们烧了，”他说，与此同时恩希尔正在帮他清洗胳膊上一条被抓出来的伤口，绑上绷带。“这里挺冷的，晚上应该不会有食尸鬼来。”

“你的信心极大地鼓舞了我，”恩希尔干巴巴地说，把绷带的一端塞好。“够紧吗？”

“恩，可以了，”杰洛特说。他清理了剑，把它放好，深吸一口气，叹出心里的烦躁情绪，然后说，“好了，我们搭帐篷吧。”

他把帐篷搭在远离血迹之处的洞角，在里面铺上铺盖，准备了茶和晚餐，然后跟着恩希尔爬进去，后者长吁一声躺了下来 _闭上眼睛。_ “你在 _玩我吗？_ ”杰洛特带着危险的口吻说，恩希尔睁开眼睛，仿佛他是个疯子那样瞪着他。

“你刚刚在伸手不见五指的大晚上爬了半座山又杀了两打怪物， _现在_ 又，”他开口道，于是杰洛特抓住他的肩膀，把他拉近然后用唯一一种他懂的方式让他闭了嘴。恩希尔在他亲完之后还带着跟之前一模一样不可置信的表情，但他至少 _无话可说_ 了：他又回吻了杰洛特，帮他脱了衣服，然后，哦， _终于_ ，迅速伸手紧——不，用 _力_ ，那美妙的力道——握住了杰洛特的阴茎，然后毫不留情地用了直接幸福的五分钟就将他带到高潮。

“ _操_ ，”杰洛特倒回床铺上，大喘了一口气。

“你现在感觉正常了吗？”恩希尔说，似乎他正在描述暂时抽筋。

“给我 _几_ 分钟，就帮你做，”杰洛特说，故意曲解了他的意思。

“我 _不是_ ——”恩希尔顿了一下，当意识到杰洛特在故意逗他的时候瞪了他一眼。“这是你基因突变带来的又一个副作用吗？”

杰洛特翻了个白眼。“突变只是马匹。 _你_ 才是那个把它们抽得一路狂奔的人。”

“下次请 _你_ 务必提醒 _我_ ，”恩希尔火大地说，随即却继续开始之前那种 _公事公办_ 的抚摸——好吧，天可怜见，他之前的麻烦刚得到缓解，一切却又重新开始了。杰洛特暗暗咆哮一声，把两人扭转过来，开始自行 _处理_ 此事：从他最柔软的身体角落深嗅那儿的气味，将鼻子埋在恩希尔的腹股沟，他喉咙凹陷的部分和肘弯处，追寻那些触摸他，爱抚他的方法，那些隐秘的可供亲吻舔舐的地方，每一个能让恩希尔心跳加快皮肤蒙上一层薄汗的角落，能让他尝起来情欲勃发，呼吸窒在喉咙之中，能让他血流加速的角落，杰洛特毫不留情地 _利用_ 着他能找到的每一处线索，直到恩希尔的手指令人生痛地紧抓着他的头发，粗重不匀的喘息从他的喉中泄出，每一个该死的词语都被榨干；他用力地吸了恩希尔的阴茎之后又把他翻了过去，在他全然放纵的呻吟扭动中将他舔开，随后 _操了_ 他，把脸埋在恩希尔的肩胛之间，手和他的交缠在一起握住他的阴茎，杰洛特自己的腰部则保持着稳定的节奏，直到两人一并到达高潮。

他睡着的时候和恩希尔缠在一起，带着汗水和体味和大功告成的深切自满情绪。第二天用早餐的时候他依然保持着这种情绪，外加一个傻笑：恩希尔的表情还有些微的神魂颠倒。“我们收拾行李之前可以再来一发，”杰洛特表示，也许还有一丁点儿洋洋得意。

显然他的自卫本能自从他搅和进这件事情之后就没有进步。恩希尔慢慢回过头来盯着他，然后邪恶地眯起了眼。“我想咱们还是别毫无必要地继续伤害莫林上尉的神经了，”他只说了这么一句，简单得极具欺骗性，但在他们走出洞穴快半里路的时候却又说，“也许你 _会_ 对我最近读的小说感兴趣，”随后在接下来的 _六个_ 小时里，他便用那红酒般醇厚的嗓音跟杰洛特讲了一路无比情色的故事，偶或夹杂一些他本人深思熟虑的评价，比如想象杰洛特是否会享受被天鹅绒鞭子抽打之后再被狠操个彻底之类的事情——杰洛特原本不太清楚，但现在这刻绝对他妈的愿意一试，多谢了——然后在他们走完这条路之前简单坚定地拒绝停止 _想象_ 。

“我 _发誓_ ，我们只要找到下一个还有 _一半_ 屋顶的房子的话，”杰洛特激烈地说，当恩希尔结束了他一首缓慢，流连忘返， _满怀情欲_ 的萨拉辛娜长诗诵读之后，那首诗简直是杰洛特听过的最淫秽不堪却又没用一个脏字的玩意。恩希尔是如何做到在三句之内毫不脸红这点完全超出杰洛特的理解范畴；那就是最 _残忍_ 的地方，这混蛋听起来怎能如此平稳冷静全不在意而杰洛特已经要几乎走不动路。“ _就这里_ 好了，”当看见村口外一个牧羊人小屋的时候他说。

恩希尔哼了一声。“为满足那个你恐怕还得稍作等待。”

杰洛特预计到了这种情况。“这次你可以操我，”他说，心想那肯定没问题了。

恩希尔眼都没眨。“我并没有在一间 _小破屋_ 里 _操你_ ，既然你如此表达的话，的打算。我会在三天之后，在我的床上尽情享用你，在毛皮和丝绸之间，用好几个小时让你挣扎呻吟恳求我给你满足。或许还应该捆住你的双手，”他加道，带着一种充分思考到了细节的意味。

杰洛特还想说点什么，但只能发出几声夹杂着愤怒和欲望的口齿不清咕囔，恰好那时一个守卫——恩希尔的几个人正呆在山羊小道上张望——发现了他们，开始吹起号角来，然后更多的人从小屋仓房里冲出，正式列队欢迎。

可怜的莫林上尉看到恩希尔的时候差点昏死过去了，有些孽鬼和杰洛特的血沾到了他的衣服上，更不消说他浑身都是泥，看上去就像花了一整周在山顶挖骨头似的。另外那些靠得够近能闻到他的人也肯定能猜到某些其他的活动[b]*[/b]。“我很高兴看到你们坚守岗位，上尉，”恩希尔评论道，沉着冷静地无视了莫林的面部表情。“索维克，”他对一个护卫说，“去准备沐浴热水和食物。杰洛特阁下有一处伤口需要处理。我们明天回亚萨卡宫。”

他径直进了郡长木屋，之前已经准备好了为他专用，连回头看一眼杰洛特的意思都没有。莫林立刻在门口排了四个守卫，外加两个在两扇窗前，他朝杰洛特投去的那野蛮而充满恨意的目光清晰地表明绝对没有指望请他做个好人放他进去的机会了。杰洛特磨了磨牙齿，愤愤地跟着恩希尔另一个护卫走去山村另一头的另一间小屋。至少他们 _还是_ 给他准备了洗澡的热水和干净纱布和晚餐——在冷冰冰的空床上过夜前让他独自吃完。更火上浇油的是，正当他准备忘记一切钻上床的时候，他们中一个给他送来一封从恩希尔那来的密封便条，上面手写着那首诗中的某一节，外加一张没有落款的纸条： _我相信你能有足够的意志力能在合适的时机到来之前控制你的欲念。_

“ _操你_ ，”杰洛特吼道，将这东西一把烧了扔进马桶。然后连自慰都没有就上了床， _他妈的_ 怎么可以让恩希尔赢下这一战呢。

结果他们还是花了三整天的时间回亚萨卡宫。恩希尔坚持使用这种毫无必要的不紧不慢步调，顺便雪上加霜，每天晚上他们总是下榻最舒适的旅馆，里面有最好的床最干净的床单甚至还有实心橡木制成的四柱，假如恩希尔真的打算捆住他的手腕的话，杰洛特是绝不会有异议的。为了把这情况挑明，第二天晚上他甚至找到了与恩希尔独处的良机：在通往他卧室的露台上，通过他们忽视把守而可从房子另一侧爬上屋顶的通道，至少如果你是猎魔人的话办到这个并不难。“你 _现在_ 就可以要我，”杰洛特说，吻着恩希尔手腕的脉搏，然后伸舌从那里一直舔到他的指根，恩希尔闷哼了一声，浑身颤抖。“ _来_ 吧，”杰洛特连哄带骗，更逼近一步，嗅着他的喉咙，轻咬他的耳垂——

“ _明天_ ，”恩希尔野蛮地挤出这个词，挣脱出去，直接当着杰洛特的面关上了露台门，第二天又报复性地把杰洛特叫到他的起居室一起用早饭——两个护卫忠实地站在一边。两分钟之后，杰洛特就意识到恩希尔在每句话里都用上了双关，如果你在脑内把尼弗迦德语翻译成常用语的话，而当他注意到了这个以后，就无法再停止脑内联想了。最后当恩希尔起身回房更衣时，他还故意用手指拂过杰洛特的后颈。

这天的骑行非常辛苦。

他们终于在晚饭前抵达了亚萨卡宫，而且 _当然_ 了，这个狗娘养的甚至不愿在平常的六道菜大餐中跳过哪怕一道。随后几个星期积攒下来的信件又放在两个大银盘里被送了进来，恩希尔表现得就好像他正准备 _拆开每一封_ ，因此杰洛特带着威胁口吻道，“你要知道，如果他们留在这儿我也一点不 _介意_ 的，”接着意有所指地盯着环绕四周的仆人们，他们都回以迷惑不解的目光。

恩希尔停了下来，不情不愿地说，“退下吧，”把他们全赶了出去。他在杰洛特推开椅子朝他走来的时候仍然在读着信件，但当杰洛特把他拽起来的时候他也就任由它们从膝盖洒落在地板上，他的手像铁钳似地抓着杰洛特的后颈，回吻着他。

杰洛特到那时已是怒急攻心，一时还没有反应过来：他已经准备好展开报复——展开 _严正_ 报复——他决定用尽浑身解数让恩希尔为迫使他们一阵好等的做法 _追悔莫及_ 。而恩希尔就这么—— _由_ 他去了。这可不是说他像头死猪那样躺在那里什么的：恩希尔急迫地吻着他抚摸他，手指和嘴唇在他全身涂满 _渴望_ ，但毫无技巧可言；他把主动权全部交予了杰洛特，而那些天鹅绒鞭子反魔法金属镣铐还有注了魔的阴茎环都没有用武之地。到了最后他又一次土崩瓦解，当杰洛特凶狠地在他的硬物上操着自己的时候野蛮地紧抓他的腰臀，气喘吁吁，然后在天刚破晓之时杰洛特从床上爬起来，带着半是气恼半是愉悦的心情猛地意识到，恩希尔实际上完全没有任何床笫 _经验_ 。

“一直都不屑于给皇家妃子们搭把手吗？”杰洛特以一种粗鲁的满足语气说道，撑起身体。恩希尔已经下了床—— _逃离现场_ ——穿好晨衣，坐在炉火边读着一本卷了边的精灵大部头。“要我说你就是活该。”

恩希尔停了一秒，手指捻着书页，没有看向杰洛特；然后他简略地说，“我的皇妃们只是名义上的。自从帕维塔死后我就没和人上过床。”

他又低下头去看书，似乎他刚刚评价了今天的天气有些反常。杰洛特目瞪口呆地望着他。“可那是—— _二十三年前啊_ 。”

“二十四年零两个月，”恩希尔回答。他不再看书了，只是盯着书页看。  
“ _为啥？_ ”杰洛特问，因为这显然不是他 _性欲_ 缺乏的缘故；有很多人不怎么喜欢性事，但他乐意用自己身体的很大一部分发誓恩希尔远不是他们中的一员。作为尼弗迦德皇帝也不可能不会被有求必应，也不是说这是恩希尔为了在公众前假装什么，因为杰洛特很确定这世界上的其他人都跟他一样，对皇妃们的 _用途_ 深信不疑——

杰洛特其实没指望他的回答，但恩希尔突然说，声音出奇地脆弱，“我不确定她死了。”

杰洛特盯着他。他知道帕维塔是怎么死的——或者至少是说，他知道在恩希尔口中她是怎么死的。当时他们都不知道他的真实身份：反叛者依然统治尼弗迦德，就算在帕维塔和他结婚后，在杰洛特解了他的诅咒后，恩希尔依旧假装他是一个不起眼的北方小国国王的幼子，离辛特拉够远，没那么容易被戳穿。但他一直暗地里计划回尼弗迦德，准备夺回皇位，并打算带妻子和年幼女儿同行。

但辛特拉的帕维塔，卡兰瑟王后的女儿，绝无可能助他夺回皇位：她立刻便会知道这就意味着她的王国独立的终结。那时尼弗迦德几代皇帝都已垂涎辛特拉许久；就算刀架脖子她也不会在知情的情况下嫁给恩希尔-恩瑞斯，无论她有多么爱他。所以他一直隐瞒了真相。当该到他实施计划的时候，他只是准备用航海旅行的借口带她和希里同去——丝毫未提这航线是前往尼弗迦德。

“事情的 _真相_ 是什么？”杰洛特厉声问。“你过你们起了争执，她坠入海中——”

“这就是真相。当发现她故意把希里雅留下的时候，我相当愤怒，那时她已知道她的怀疑是对的。她质问我准备干什么。然后她发现船员都是尼弗迦德人。她骂我是辛特拉的叛徒，指责我背叛了她——在盛怒之下，我向她坦白了一切。我告诉了她我的身份，和想夺回属于我父亲皇位的目的。我以性命向她发誓我会让我们的女儿成为尼弗迦德和北境列国的女皇。”

“而她也勃然大怒，发誓只要她活着，这事就绝无可能。下一个瞬间，她就消失在海浪之中。大海在我的眼前把她夺走了。”

他停了下来喘了口气。待他再继续时，音调不匀。“水手们阻止了我跳下海救她。他们扔下绳索和渔网——搜寻良久。却一无所获。当按照既定计划，维格弗兹的传送门开启，将我们带到尼弗迦德水域表面时，他们还在试图搜救。”

“你再没见到她的尸体？”杰洛特低声问道，嗓子干涩。他曾怀疑恩希尔隐瞒帕维塔死亡真相多年——甚至他可能亲手杀了她，或因愤怒失手或是故意而为，以阻止她的反抗。他现在则不再怀疑了。

“没有，”恩希尔说。“我希望也许她的力量能救她一命。尽管它无法预测——她从未接受过希里雅所受的训练，她的力量也远没有那么强。它不由她的想法。但我还是希望……”他耸了耸肩，没能说完。

“如果她还活着，她会回来找希里的。”

“我并非没有理由怀疑这个，也没说这符合逻辑。她在风暴里被卷入海中，距离最近的陆地也有好几英里。我知道她死了。但…我就是无法确定。”他沉默片刻。“我一直没法确定，”他最后说，声如蚊鸣，“直到我给希里雅戴上皇冠，看着她成为尼弗迦德和北境列国的女皇，一如我那些年前的誓言。直到那时我才终于确定帕维塔的死亡已成定局。一如她那些年前的誓言。”

他突然把书放在一边，站了起来，走向窗边，向北方望去，在地平线上黎明边缘的浅光中，窗外沼泽里爬满青苔和藤蔓的树木显出朦胧古怪的形状。“我很抱歉，”杰洛特对着他的后背说，他是真心的，尽管他认为这是恩希尔自作自受。他本可以无忧无虑地在辛特拉度过他的后半生，作为皇后的丈夫；他本可以放弃收复北境的梦想，放弃夺回皇位的。

然而天杀的怎么可能。这男人一开始就年仅十三岁在灭门之祸中死里逃生，躲避追兵独自逃亡半个大陆；甚至还身中诅咒，变成无人愿意帮忙愿闻其言的怪物，在荒郊野外的森林里好不容易找到避难之所，然后救下国王赢得公主芳心——这不是一个能在炉火边过完幸福安宁一生的男人。该死的，直到如今也还不是。

“这种悲痛——和内疚——花了二十余年才消退，”恩希尔说。“而且…最终，希里雅主动选择追随自己的命运，对我而言是一种安慰。她主动接过皇位，和能改变世界的力量的行为。”他长叹一口气，肩膀起伏。“但这就是原因。也许这是我的补赎吧。”

“怎么讲呢，”杰洛特过了一会儿又说，“总之，你的技术确实不敢恭维。”

恩希尔喷出一阵大笑，仿佛他不该发出这种声音似的，然后转而怒瞪杰洛特，没什么卵用。“别以为我会让你抓住这个把柄。”

“瞧是谁在说这话呢，”杰洛特说。“我想我该感谢上苍才是。如果你床上功夫能有床外一半好，我就该赶快在你给我量身定做项圈之前就叛逃别国了。来吧，回床上来。在佣人们进来前我们还有一个小时。你该勤加练习。”

恩希尔皱着眉头，但他还是不情不愿地上了床。

#

恩希尔在睡他这个消息在一位面无表情的总管和两个双眼圆睁的女佣服侍他们用完早饭后花了整整九分二十秒才传遍整个亚萨卡宫的下人们。杰洛特可以通过在河畔唱歌聊天的洗衣女突然彻底噤声那刻算出时间。他朝窗外瞄了一眼，担心她们有没有被水鬼攻击什么的，没有：她们团团围在一个刚刚提着篮子出来的侍女四周，交头接耳。

早饭后，他和恩希尔同他的守卫随从们骑马出发，寻找合适的加冕场所。恩希尔派出他的猎人们去沼泽搜寻，他们找到了更多的精灵遗址，大部分都半淹在水下。几百年前，有个自作聪明的公爵大人觉得他比众神更有决定不归河流向的能力，因此他不辞麻烦试图改变他们的旨意。结果并不如他想象的那般美好。现在这条河则在整个陶森特北部形成一片臭气熏天的沼泽：那便是导致亚萨卡宫水漫金山的直接原因，更不要说四周十几个村庄了。

水鬼不敢攻击像他们这么多人的团队，但它们也数量不小：杰洛特时不时能注意到它们躲进沼泽深处的影子。“那边肯定有一大堆水鬼巢穴。应该从那边开始，把它们都烧掉。”

“没用的，猎魔人大人，”其中一个工人说。“女爵派出过不少人，好几次呢！我本人也为骑士们作过向导。但那些生物根本清不干净。某天你找到一个窝，把它烧了——第二天，水位一变，就被淹在水下，另一个又浮了上来。我们每次准备捕杀它们的时候，它们就逃到沼泽深处，藏进淤泥中。每年沼泽的边缘都在延伸。我的祖父还是年轻人的时候就住在那边，你看见那些铁杆了吗？那是他父亲的磨坊。”

“嗯，”杰洛特说，策马上前来到恩希尔身边：守卫们将他围在正中，警惕地观察着远处的水鬼。但他们一言不发就给他让出位置——杰洛特已经做足了莫林会对他更不友好的准备，当他得知杰洛特引诱了他的皇帝之后，但那却显然起到了截然相反的效果：他被从 _那个我家老爷总是不听我的却对其言听计从的帮佣_ 重新归类为 _因工作需要而必须满足的另一个该死的贵族疯子_ 。

“也许你得重新规划一下你的退休计划了，”他对恩希尔说。“按照沼泽扩张的速度，无论你挖多少排水沟，你的宫殿十五年后都得沉到水底。”

“嗯，”恩希尔皱着眉说，唤来那个工人，他也说了同样的话。“但亚萨卡森林总可以阻止沼泽的侵蚀吧。”

“啊呀，但树木总是枯死，陛下，”工人歉意地说。“被污染的水会杀死它们的树根。”

他们继续前行的时候恩希尔也继续皱着眉。“我之前听过一些关于沼泽正在向南侵袭的报告，甚至要影响到不归河的河谷，”当杰洛特问起的时候他这么说，“但报告中表示那还为时尚早。然而照他所说的速度，不出十年，它就会淹没这里的大片耕地。在下一个世纪到来之前，葡萄酒庄就都会遭受灭顶之灾。”

杰洛特兴高采烈地问，“你觉得白鸦园会是其中之一吗？”

恩希尔压抑地说，“生活应该充满希望。”

不管怎么说，这将会是一场大灾，杰洛特也没法想象任何人能对此做些什么。不归河河谷周围环绕着三座山脉：唯一可以把这些水引到别处的方式是变出一条 _河_ 来，然而既然这条已知的河流决定在这块地方扎根不动，再造条新的谈何容易。从恩希尔的表情上来看，他也在想着同样的事情，外加一点特殊的烦躁：他想不到 _他_ 能做什么。过了一会他摇了摇头。“所以我们得在亚萨卡宫无法挽回前挖出更多的证据，”他坚定不移地说，好像是在说服自己这么做是值得的。

他们那天没有太多收获。工人们发掘出的废墟确实精致美丽，但它们 _都_ 非常精致美丽，没什么让人眼前一亮的地方。另外还有些部分让杰洛特很确定它们之后暗藏玄机，但它们只可能通往更多的地宫。而精灵王是不会在非露天处加冕的。

还有不止一个地方，当他用手指拂过那些石块时，仍能感到古老的魔力正在其下微弱地震动。到第六个候选地点的时候，他爬上一个制高点回首向亚萨卡宫的方向望去：最高的尖顶刚好能从树丛顶端看见，比从鲍克兰的港口看女爵城堡还要小。“怎么了？”恩希尔问道，抬头看着他。

“这些位置都离中心蛮远，”杰洛特慢慢说。“在这么久以后不该还保留这种程度的魔力。它们应该是普通岩石一块了。话说回来，它们上面也不该刻有这么精细的花纹。过来看这个。”他伸手把恩希尔拉了上去，给他指了指那里雕刻有一百多朵小花的大理石拱门顶。“这道拱门应该原有一百尺之高。没人能看到上面。作为几个贵族所有的偏僻居所而言本不用多加装饰。精灵也没 _那么_ 吹毛求疵的。”

“作为一个相当重要的遗址，这也许有它的必要，”恩希尔说，轻抚那些刻在石上的花朵。“精灵更追求雕刻后石头的价值，特别是在陶森特这边，他们喜爱刻有花朵，果实和藤蔓的石块：他们认为这样会在他们的居所同大自然中建立起某种联系。如果这里是不少贵族的墓地，他们也许会想让所有的墓都符合某种标准，至少到了建筑的后期之时。”

“但仍然没法解释这么久之后还残留的力量。”

“可能是因为这块遗址罕见地保存完好的缘故，”恩希尔说。

“恩希尔，我们离皇宫有 _好几里_ 路。这里必须和地下墓穴直接相连。卢萨里诺埃墓园才方圆一英里。就那都埋葬有不止五十位精灵国王。”

恩希尔伸展双臂划了个圈，将皇宫和森林和包围在四周的沼泽都收入其中。“卢萨里诺埃只是在三百多年前的天球交汇时建成的，但我们知道艾恩-希迪族精灵在人类到来之前已经存在了几千年。不归河河谷很有可能是他们早期的某个定居点。这很有可能就是他们面积最大，法力最强的遗址。”

“而我们就要开始在上面胡作非为，”杰洛特万念俱灰地说。“真棒。好吧，如果你认为这些是墓园边缘的坟墓的看法正确的话，我想我们完全找错了地方。你要找的加冕场所可能距离皇宫很远，在荒郊野外，和自然或是神圣之地相接，但你不会把它选在平民区，至少不会让后人在其四周建起平民区来。”

“嗯，”恩希尔说。“那你觉得会是哪儿呢？”

杰洛特耸了耸肩，思索着四处张望。他们所在的遗址随着深陷的地基有点倾斜，河水在他的脚下冲击着大理石台阶。他还能看见在光线昏暗的沼泽中有闪烁的微光，磷火般的光芒，远处有水鬼的影子晃动。“你知道亚当公爵当年是在哪儿进行试验的吗？”他突然问道。“当他试图改变河道的时候？”

“啊，”恩希尔喃喃道。“你觉得那有可能是加冕遗址吗？很有趣的想法。我有一份文件里提到了那个位置。在北边，接近西奥多拉峡口——离这儿远得很。”

“用魔法传送门的话就不会太远，”杰洛特说。“再说了，”他对着沼泽挥了挥手，“就一个人几道魔咒而言，面前的破坏有点大啊。”

“除非它们被他选择地点的魔力强化了，”恩希尔赞同道。“我认为他派法师对这块地方进行过仔细勘察，目的就是找一个深藏魔法的位置，还需要紧邻河畔以便施法。他很有可能无意中找到了精灵加冕遗址。这绝对值得花上几天的时间去侦查一下。”

当他们回皇宫的时候已是日落。恩希尔在晚餐时要求上了白鸦园红酒。他那个极为目中无人的品酒师在开第一瓶的时候表情上是几乎无法压抑的轻蔑——显然他以为这只是皇帝在纵容他的新宠——然而那表情在他还没把酒倒完之前就令人沮丧地消失了。当他在给他们斟上之前先品了一口时，他脸上露出一种杰洛特觉得大概就是当有人把你的头生子放进你臂弯中一模一样的表情。该死的。

恩希尔脸上露出一丝微笑，几乎等同于大多数人在街上对你指指点点大声嘲笑的程度。杰洛特狠瞪了回去。“你很 _开心_ 嘛。”

“我只是欣慰地看到你能重拾继续我们此项工作的决心，”恩希尔温柔地说。“毕竟你之前有所迟疑。”

“当然，干嘛不呢。至少这样的话在明年的酒下来之前我有希望被一帮精灵怨灵杀害的，”杰洛特嘀咕道。“但还有一件事。我们得在着手开始前让你的人离开此地。 _他们_ 并没有觉得生活索然无味。你得勉强接受最后一餐是在篝火上烧出来的事实了。”

“就这么办吧，”恩希尔说。“你可以去跟莫林上尉商量安排我的卫队撤离的事宜。”

“多谢了。”杰洛特低声咆哮。

之后恩希尔还装模作样地表现出准备带一本积满灰尘的大部头上床的意思。杰洛特试图用把脸贴在恩希尔髋部，手在恩希尔的大腿到膝盖之间来回抚摸的方式来让他缴械投降，轻揉着他的敏感区直到恩希尔的呼吸开始加速，但然后他把书放在一边，拿起床头另一本——封面上以极尽夸张之手法画着一名娇艳女子，她的上衣纽扣很成问题——然后开始朗读里面的内容——

“该死，”杰洛特说，从他手里一把将书夺了下来扔到房间另一边。恩希尔在杰洛特把他拖倒在床上随即扑上去之时还挂着邪魅的微笑。

#

第二天早晨他们和卫队一同骑马出发，这次顺着货运通道向北而行，在远古河床——的遗址上；道路两旁已经几乎陷入泥沼，恩希尔不得不命他们单排骑行以免把路况搞得更糟。每当他们途径一个小山丘，他们都能看到成堆的原木板和大袋的石砾，显然是以备紧急修路所用的。他们走得越远，恩希尔就越显得不满，当他们遇到一群身着女爵家族颜色制服，满身泥水的修路工人时，他停了下来，开始询问他们的监工。“我恳求陛下原谅，”这人紧张地说，每几个字就不断鞠躬。“现在只是贸易时期刚开始的时候——一年一度的修路工程才刚刚起步——”

“这种程度的损毁不是忽视了一两年的养路工程所造成的，”恩希尔严厉地说。“这条道路花了三十年建成：像这种玩忽职守的行为会迅速让一代人的心血付之东流，而当北方领域逐渐稳定下来之后，切断一条贸易必经道路只会造成越来越严峻的问题。你必须告知女爵阁下——”他停了停，俯视着瑟缩的男人，从牙缝中挤出，“我想知道为什么事态会被任其发展到这个地步。”

他继续前行的时候带着一副硬邦邦的面孔，杰洛特毫不费力地就可以读出下面的内容：假如恩希尔身边还有行刑官的话，有很多人就该掉脑袋了——但他没有，并且陶森特的女爵理论上还是他的属臣，但她目前也是一个当权的统治者，有一支军队，而他现在只是一个空有名头的有钱人，只有一队四十人左右的护卫和一座正在沉入沼泽的皇宫。

他把萝卜挤到恩希尔马边，两人并肩而行，并故意用尽全力表达出令人厌恶的愉悦之情，“那么，没打退堂鼓的想法啰？”

恩希尔瞪了他一会，冒出一句哼，几乎可以算得上是嗤笑了。“毫不。我会努力为这个得知真相的机会学着心怀感激的。”

河流原来的河床在道路旁的某些地方依然模糊可见。在一些地方，其中还流淌着一条细细的溪流，但其他大多数地方就只是沼泽地了。两岸还有精灵小径的遗迹，当杰洛特下马检查一些石块，将它们边上的污泥尘土抹去之后，他发现有些上面刻有淡淡的符文，和他们在山上见到的路标符文一致。

他们在临近黄昏时刻才来到目的地，麻烦接踵而至。根据恩希尔的书中所示，亚当公爵的法师是在河流最宽处中央一座大岛上施的法。现在那儿已是一座在绿色湿地中央鼓起的绿色山丘，大理石的桥墩还在两面矗立着。杰洛特眯眼看了看，可以隐隐约约看到山顶上露出的几块白色石头。

水上的一层绿藻 _看上去_ 厚得仿佛可以站人：还有成簇的植物生长在表面的小堆泥土上，有些似乎足以让马匹踏上去。但如果你用树枝戳一戳的话，它们就在绿水中飘走了，杰洛特用一根比他还高的树枝向下探了一下，顶端直接没到了他的拳头，他把树枝拎上来的时候上面粘着一层泥和粘液。“我们需要个筏子。”

这次他对恩希尔带莫林和他的守卫同行没有意见了，因为这就意味着他不必亲自动手建造木筏，而且热情洋溢的随从们也能全权负责把他们撑到对岸——他们五个，他和恩希尔和莫林还有索维克和迪内斯。到了对岸，杰洛特率先从船上跳下，四周踩了踩，确定泥土结实之后才伸手帮莫林下了船，然后恩希尔，还有那两个小孩儿——好吧，不算是小孩了；他们都至少二十了，索维克还在努力留出点胡须以证明自己呢。

他们把木筏用了两根麻绳在两棵树间系牢，也尽力把它拖到斜坡高处。两个随从看上去有点不以为然，但杰洛特坚定不移。自从他们踏上这块地儿他就觉得心神不宁，无论是那些树还是脚下的土地还是沼泽里大片的绿藻，随着时间一分一秒地过去，他便更加心神不宁。“这里有什么东西非常不对劲，”他严峻地说，拔出了银剑。“莫林，你善后。你们俩，到恩希尔两边去。除非我告诉你们安全的话，别跟着我到处乱走。”  
莫林挺直了背。“我本当——”

“不行，”杰洛特斩钉截铁地说。“你要一步三回头，无论看见什么都要像被吓到的三岁小孩那样尖叫。这个公爵究竟 _是_ 怎样的傻瓜？”他回头问恩希尔道。

“当时他是那扎尔和陶森特的领主，”恩希尔说。“那时皇帝的中央集权因尼弗迦德宗教内部争斗的两败俱伤而削弱了力量，结果令他成为最富有且权势最大的人，假如以他能够肆无忌惮行使某些荒唐夸张之事的权力来衡量的话。”

“妙不可言，”杰洛特说。他们小心翼翼地爬上了山丘。没有什么向他们发动突然袭击。他可以感到那两个随从对他允许的缓慢行进速度表现出进一步的不满，但他无视了这些。他倒希望 _能_ 有什么突然袭击。如果一切平常，这就意味着有什么正在暗中酝酿。那些聪明到会耐心等待的东西 _最他妈糟糕了_ 。

他没试图跟那俩随从们讲道理。反正也不会有用，但有部分原因是他已经在脑海中把他们自动划为能给他一两分钟时间保护恩希尔的武器和肉身。他不太确定这种转变是什么时候发生的，当恩希尔成为令他会宁愿用其他人的身体保护的那个人——之前不是这样——但现在是了，杰洛特也有许多不会畏惧的事物，但他知道有一件事确是他畏惧的：他背后那个让他 _在意_ 的人，在杰洛特不知可否来得及在这噩梦般的什么鬼东西的爪子 _碰到他_ 之前杀死的那玩意伸手可及的范围里。该死的。

当他们爬到一半的时候，他脚下的泥土开始感觉有点不同，杰洛特用剑尖往下戳了寸许，随之用他靴子的铁头将泥土拨开，露出白色大理石阶梯的表面。“这就是了。这肯定是加冕之所，”他瞄了一眼，严峻地说：他以前就见过 _丝伊奈花_ 的雕刻，一种作为精灵帝王标志的已经灭绝的花朵，这整级台阶上满是这精美的蚀刻。“但不是说我们现在就要准备开始仪式。这儿整个地方都被污染了。搞不清亚当公爵的法师是怎么做的，但它们肯定找到了连接此地魔力的方法。然后他们搞糟了一切。”

“精灵们总是崇尚与自然和谐共处的生活理念，”恩希尔说。“他们的目的是在原生态上加以改进，而非抹杀环境，随心所欲改造世界。假如那些法师利用这场所储存的能量来改变不归河的河道——无论他们的意图如何，更不用说是比如那些为了满足某人能有更大的地盘狩猎野猪的欲望——他们那些恶意的做法违背了那些花了好几个世纪积蓄这些魔力的人的愿望。”

“没错，这就是原因，好吧。现在的问题是该如何 _解决_ 它。”杰洛特又小心地上了几个台阶，扫去泥土，这时他的徽章在胸前微微颤抖起来，他僵在了那里。恩希尔刚刚踩上最下面一级台阶。“别动！”他厉声说。他警觉地四处绕了几圈查看，没有再向上的动作。四周毫无动静：连空气都停止了流动。糟糕。“够了，”他斩钉截铁地说。“我们该走了。”

“杰洛特——”

“我们不能在这儿进行加冕仪式，”杰洛特坚决地对恩希尔说。“如果你想的话，我明天一个人再过来，看看是否能搞清这儿在捣什么鬼，但我不能让你留在这里，立刻就走。莫林，下去。”

莫林犹豫不决，但看恩希尔没有反抗杰洛特的意思，所以他也开始慢慢向下移动。两个随从转身之前还稍微叹了一口气，完全听得见。杰洛特背对着他们也下了山，目光巡视着山顶和两侧，然而注意着背后恩希尔的每一步，他一直没回头，直到听见莫林说，“黑日啊——”

杰洛特扭过头去，心沉到了谷底。“木筏消失了？”他沉重地说。

“我不明白，陛下，我们就把它系在这两棵树当中，我们还把它拽上了这块岩石，”迪内斯迷惑不解地说，莫林又说，“我们再造一个就好了。我去砍点树枝——”

“我们今晚没可能渡过对岸，”杰洛特说。“看。”他扬了扬下巴，他们一并向水面望去。原本水上薄薄一层瘴气已经变成绿色浓雾，巨大的浅绿色水泡不断浮上水面，膨胀，然后一声不响地破掉。在雾气中他们看不见对岸，甚至都看不到那边剩下守卫营地里的亮光。“不知道如果我们打算过河的话会发生什么，也不想知道。”

“那你觉得该怎么办好？”莫林过了一会才问，他的声音开始染上真正的不安。“我们不能在这个孤岛上过夜。我们没有装备和资源，没有帐篷——”

“如果到明早我们还活着，有没有 _帐篷_ 他妈才不重要，”杰洛特说。他看了一眼恩希尔，后者正转脸定定地看着他。“两个选择，”杰洛特对他说。“我们可以这里找个地方守到明晨——那些岩石是最好的选择。我们可以背靠岩石，面前撒上银屑，努力挨到天亮。”

“或者？”恩希尔问，言简意赅。

杰洛特吐出一口气。“或者我们可以回去，还是在那山上把你的加冕典礼做完了。”

“你刚刚才说尝试这个仪式太危险！”莫林尖锐地说。

“ _没错_ ，”杰洛特说。“但我们如果就这么站在这里，让这个地方思考该拿我们怎么办的每一分钟都同样危险。而这样的话——如果我们可以把典礼进行完，也有可能净化污染。把这儿的魔力引回它原来的用途。”

“成功的可能性有多大？”恩希尔认真地问。

“毫无概念，亚当公爵在这儿做的事一定用上了很多法师，而且已经是很久以前，所以他们搞糟的东西有足够的时间扎根生长——就像没接好的骨头。我们进行治疗之前得先重新把它们打破。”杰洛特摇了摇头。“我们一旦上去的话，它一定会作困兽斗。我们呆在这儿，它也会攻击我们，但可能不会竭尽全力。”

“那我们就应该呆在这里，”莫林立刻说。

但恩希尔沉默不语，过了一会儿他说，“我准备上山去。”

“ _陛下_ ——”莫林说。

恩希尔举起一只手阻止了他的话。“我来此目的是取得沉睡于那座山上的皇冠。如果我在挑战面前转身离去，我将丧失这个资格。我永远不可能守得住它。”他注视着杰洛特。“你不这么认为吗？”

“是，”杰洛特不甘心地说。恩希尔大概是对的；那魔法看上去好像是在遵循什么深藏于骨子里的正义。“但拿你的生命打赌值得吗？”

恩希尔耸了耸肩。“对这件事的尝试从一开始就充满风险。然而仅仅因为我们面对一时危机，就应该打退堂鼓吗？但我不会命令任何人跟我一起。莫林，索维克，迪内斯——我知道你们怀疑杰洛特的观点。请勿如此。如果你们决定留下来的话，他也会和你们一起留下，只要天尚未明，他会一直保护你们。”

“等一下——”杰洛特说，因为那就 _见鬼了_ ，他们一齐开始抗议，但恩希尔又挥了挥手叫他们安静。

“这些人勇敢又强壮，但他们无法和这里的魔力相抗衡，”他对杰洛特说。“如果他们独自呆在这儿，没有你的保护，他们会死的。”

“如果你独自上山， _你会_ 丧命的！”

“也许吧。但这些人因为他们的誓言和荣誉而跟随我。我不会利用这点强迫他们上山，也不会让他们留下送死。这么做的话无异于引发另一种终结，”恩希尔说。“就像你自己所说， _他们_ 可没有无聊得要死啊。”

“见鬼！”杰洛特抹了一把脸。恩希尔是对的，太对了，每一句都很有道理，除了杰洛特应该跟他们 _一同留下_ 的部分。他绝望地看着莫林那因焦急而紧皱的宽阔的脸庞；他本来的闲职内容只是保证没人在先皇面前乱挥剑，但他们现在却站在通向山顶的白色台阶上，宛如什么恐怖的尸体中裸露出来的骨头，莫林或许没有猎魔人感官，但哪怕就是普通人也能感到迫近的阴影。他当然不愿上山去；神志正常的人都不会愿意的。

但莫林咽了一下，音调有点不稳地说，“陛下，我向您发誓效忠时只是个十六岁的少年，我跟随您参与过每一场无论有多少人反对的战役。我曾有幸在见您在劣势之下击退政敌进驻金塔之城。当加冕仪式后，莫尔凡皇帝问我是否愿意成为他的禁卫军总督时，我拒绝了他的好意。而我现在也不会临阵脱逃。我愿同您一起上山，吾主，若您不幸因此丧生，愿宏日保佑我会在此之前交付出自己的性命。”

恩希尔有点惊讶地看着他，好像他不太确定该作何反应。杰洛特知道，他不太相信这种忠诚的存在。弗泰斯特总希望他身边的人会这么想，那些为了保护他会用身体压下炸弹，挡住剑刃的那些人。杰洛特曾经参加过辛特拉和谈中的一个谈判环节，那时弗泰斯特当着恩希尔的面甩出这个问题，质问他如果事到临头他觉得会有多少人愿意为他去死。恩希尔当时近乎怜悯地回答道，“我更希望能避免遇到需要我回答您这个问题的情况。”

然而他现在却自己一头栽进了这种情况，并发现他的身边还是有这些人的存在，因为索维克和迪内斯一同拒绝了留在原地的提议。恩希尔貌似在想该做何表情但最终只导致看起来有些迷惑不解。杰洛特冲他耸了个肩，努力掩饰自己猛地大松一口气的心情。“嗯，我想如果 _其他人_ 都打算上去的话，”他说。

他们又一次爬上了山。杰洛特带头，一边攀登一边扫清台阶上的灰泥。他不再小心翼翼。事已至此。山知道他们的意图，他也能察觉得到，它知道他们带着恩希尔。它在 _等待_ 。

恩希尔也表现得毫不犹豫，他的每一步都非常沉稳。他一直在用上古语自言自语，似乎是在连祷或者冥想之类的东西，那种你在斋戒之夜念的经文。他们爬上山顶，那里飘着一股腐败的臭气，长满厚厚一层青苔。“你能除掉这些吗？”恩希尔问。

“如果下面有太阳符文的话，这么做会给其注入更多魔力，”杰洛特说。恩希尔只是点了点头，他便点燃了那些植被，当火烧尽时，他们站在一个白色大理石基座的圆形平台上，中心还刻着一个更小的圆环。外圈雕刻有精灵符文和更多花朵，但内圈——

“那不是上古语，”恩希尔走近，站在边上说。

“科维尔死灵咒语，”杰洛特严肃地说。“他们的死灵法师用这个咒文来夺取被征服之地的权力。经常涉及到大量俘虏的人祭。”他跪了下来，检查大理石上的纹路：两块石板几乎都是纯白的石面，连色调都完全一致，但白色的条纹之间有所不同。“这一块是后来加上去的，不完全相符。”

“撬开它试试，”恩希尔说。

他们用剑把整块内圈石板撬了起来。当石块碎裂时，伴着猛地涌上的阴风，传来一阵可怕的恶臭，莫林和两个随从跌跌撞撞退了几步，干呕起来，导致杰洛特一时不得不竭尽全力独自抬着沉重的石板。恩希尔冲上去帮忙抓住索维克留下卡在石缝中的剑，过了一会儿迪内斯——那个杰洛特曾见他兴致勃勃地吃掉整只羊头并称之为美味佳肴的家伙——终于回到了他们之间。剩下的人过了几分钟之后也摇摇晃晃地站了起来，共同协力把整块圆石板翻到了另一边。  
他们花了一分钟时间喘匀了气。杰洛特仍然不担心他们会被突然袭击。他们正着手解开加诸于此地魔力的枷锁，在它开始试图谋杀之前会等他们做完。糟糕，他希望这主意不会比他想象的还要蠢。“好了，”他最后说，粗喘道。“咱们把它滚下山去。”

他们小心地把它滚到平台边上，准备从另一面缓缓滑下，但突然它摆脱了他们的掌控，直冲着山下，顺着绿油油的山坡飞了下去，消失在逐渐浓密起来的雾气中，不一会儿浓雾里传来一声水花溅起的轻响。

“也好，省事了，”杰洛特说。他走了回来和恩希尔并肩站在黑暗的圆洞口边，那是一口深井，黑水深不见底，依旧冒着停尸间般的臭气，尽管不如刚打开的时候那样浓烈了。他严肃地看了看毫无波澜的死水。“下面有很多死尸，”他肯定地说。

“是的，”恩希尔神色严峻地低声说。“古老的精灵一族，王室血统。公爵不知用了什么手段把他们引诱到他的王国里去，或是客人或雇他们干活，然后为将统治这片土地的力量交给他的法师而将他们统统淹死在这里。”

“听起来很有道理，”杰洛特说。“把他们弄出来会是个脏活。”他眯眼看了看太阳，或者说是在昏暗的雾气中一团稍微明亮的光线。已经离地平面很低了。“并且，会花上好些时间。”

恩希尔沉默片刻，冲浑水中瞥了一眼。“精灵王必须在星光下加冕，”他终于说。“但从这片浓雾中看不见星星。也许我们可以向他们提个协议。”他站直身体，四处望了一望，用上古语说道，“我愿见水里再次映出星月之光。若我们头顶的天空可整夜晴朗，我们将以此为兆，从水底捞出亡者之躯。”

他们的四周被沉默笼罩，但逐渐地，头顶浓雾开始变薄，水面正上放的天空似乎有些迟疑不决地现出一片晴朗的深蓝。杰洛特小叹了一口气，“好极了。”

他用索维克和迪内斯的斗篷粗略地做了一个包裹，剩下的就没有捷径可走，他便跳进井里。井水像油脂般滑过他的皮肤，浓稠粘腻，他紧闭起嘴，眯着眼睛潜入井底，因为仅有微弱光线瞳孔发散。深井不是很宽敞，骨头几乎一直堆到了半满，扭曲成痛苦哀求的形状，手臂上举，好像他们被推落在其他人的尸体之上，用棍子压进水中直到断气为止。他把骨头收进包裹里，浮上来大口喘气，爬上井口，再把包裹拖上去。把骨头倒出来花不了多久，但他一点也不想呆在井中等待。

“把他们摊在山顶草坪上，尽量把骨头放好，”恩希尔对索维克和迪内斯说，“可以的话我们将把它们带回亚萨卡安葬。”

当杰洛特把最后一些骨头带上来之后，他们总共摆出了十六个骨架，一个小孩子的头上还带着一条金质的环饰。恩希尔在骨架边跪下，神色僵硬。“这一定是艾斯莉安-米瑟尔。米瑟莉安的后裔，陶森特精灵王国的继承人。她和公爵生活在同一时代。维科瓦罗的精灵国度在她出生时就已经衰败，被迫融于人类的聚居地，因此她准备被送往北方蓝山山脉的同族之间。她和她的随行在半路消失了，踪迹全无。”

“是啊，他们没能成功地改变河道真令人吃惊不小，”杰洛特说。“一般当你开始绑架杀害九岁小孩的时候一切当然会顺风顺水。该死的，”他环顾四周。太阳肯定已经下山了，头上依然晴朗的一片天正在黑下来。“我们得快点准备。我想当星辰出现时，坏事就会开始了，你们得在还能站在山顶的情况下离开这口井越远越好。仪式需要多长时间？”

“我不好说，”恩希尔回答。“加冕仪式不仅仅是一种生硬的表演。国王必须对话星辰，直到它们‘用星光为他加冕’。并且，我担心情况可能会更有些复杂。文献明确指出‘向着黑夜里的星辰大海。’我想当然地以为那指天空。但是……”他指了指水面天空的倒影。

“棒极了， _那_ 也会很有帮助的，”杰洛特小声说，瞥了一眼光滑的杀气腾腾的水面。

恩希尔在池边跪下。杰洛特把莫林安排在恩希尔背后，随从们在他两侧稍后，他自己也站在离池水稍远一点的地方。“你们谁擅长十字弓？”他问道，迪内斯说他还可以，杰洛特便将自己配有银箭头的弓交给了他。当最后一线光芒消失在天际，他抖了抖手腕，扭了一下脖子，当太阳落入地平线之下，摆在山顶的骨架摇摇晃晃地站了起来，转身向他们走来。

这和戈贡山完全不同。这些怨灵的骨殖从未被它们的亲属小心收集而起，尽可能完整地安葬过。几个世纪以来他们被死灵咒语所困，只剩怨气。骷髅向他们愤怒地伸出利爪，下巴咔嚓作响。杰洛特迅速穿梭在它们之间，把它们从其他几个人身上踢下去，挥动银剑将其砍下山坡，但当它们倒在一堆白骨中之后，过不了多久就又开始活动，自动拼好，重新向山上爬来。就在这么一回合以后，索维克的脸上已经有一长道伤口，另一个则在莫林的皮裤上划出深深的裂痕。

“该死，真该带个盾牌来的，”杰洛特喃喃自语，在第二回合之后喘着粗气，然后他拾起湿斗篷把它扔给他们。“把四角系起来。当他们下次进攻的时候，抓住两边冲过去，尽量把它们裹起来。我也会尽量把它们都打到里面去。”

莫林点点头，在杰洛特把向他们发起第二轮进攻的骷髅打下山的时候他们三人开始迅速着手工作起来，当它们第三次上前之时，索维克和迪内斯朝他们冲去，两人之间扯起的斗篷就像一张毯子，杰洛特倒地翻滚，到了骷髅大军后方，把在外侧的那些全打进中央。两个随从互相转个圈，把骷髅们全裹了进去，杰洛特抓了根绳子跑回来，把整个死亡大军全部困在了袋子里。

“恩希尔，是时候了！”他冲身后喊道，把手从一个怒吼狂咬的头骨前缩回来。

“在水里映出七颗星的时候我才能开始，”恩希尔说，然后他又说，“啊，”深吸一口气，展开双臂，用上古语说，“听着，我是恩希尔-恩瑞斯，代弗萨夫与艾斯莉安于法律及誓言之后裔，拥有麦希安之血，在夜里来到星辰之海面前，为取回属于我的王冠。星辰啊，请开口！我意知汝愿！”

在布包里的骷髅突然化成一堆白骨。索维克的脸色惨白，抓住布边一角的手抖个不停，他盯了一会突然说，“现在是说——”

“不！”杰洛特说，抽出了银剑。“回去你们的位置，准备好！”他刚好来得及冲回池前：从水中升起一个巨大形状扭曲的圆柱状物，通体黑色反光，其上无数张嘴长满黝黑牙齿，每一张都在怒吼着，“ _死亡，_ ”并向恩希尔扑去。

杰洛特用银剑将那东西劈成两半，就像从水面上砍下一只胳膊那样。那可怕的东西在白色大理石上就像一只被戳爆的气球，四溅的水迹汇聚成黑亮的线条——然后它们倒流回来，重新又构成那个可怕的形体。

恩希尔抓住了机会：他又向水面俯下身子。“星辰，开口说话！我意知汝愿！”他又大声说了一遍，如雷贯耳，气势十足，这时 _另一个_ 又尖叫着从水中升起，“ _死亡，_ ”这么喊着，向他冲来。

每次当他要求星辰开口的时候一个崭新的怨灵就会出现。杰洛特把它们一个个从水面砍下来，然后转身又砍下尽可能多的重生体。迪内斯用十字弓射击，索维克和莫林则用湿斗篷把它们用力拍在石板上。它们很容易就四分五裂，但更容易重生，它们一直向恩希尔扑去，如同泛着腐臭味的墨汁色浪涛。当新的怨灵出现之后，其它已经重生的就会从嘴里一同尖叫出，“ _死亡，_ ”并继续向恩希尔冲去。

当这无穷无尽的恐怖夜晚继续展开，杰洛特已经放弃在脑海里计数的试图。他的战斗用尽了全力，以至于无法正常思考，也无法做出策略：每一刻的目的只是保住性命，保住恩希尔的生命。他所能做的只能试图在恩希尔背后砍出一圈净土，并在新怨灵在井里尖叫着出现的时候阻止它们。

水之怨灵没有主动攻击他和其他人。它们只是试图越过他的阻拦，溜过缝隙，一波一波，无休无止——宛如那条河流曾经的模样，无尽之河却被改变了流向，被杀戮和黑魔法所污染。它们数量太多了，每次当恩希尔开口之后又增加更多。井里的水面不断下降，似乎整个井水都倒流了出来，但它们依然不屈不挠。

但他们自己都快站立不稳了——精疲力尽。如果那些血盆大口对除了恩希尔的其他人也有兴趣的话，莫林和索维克与迪内斯应该早就死了，杰洛特知道很快他也会达到极限。他在恩希尔背后制造的一圈屏障正逐渐缩小。

恩希尔又说了一遍，他的声音粗哑不堪，“星辰，开口说话！我意知汝愿！”黑水剩下的最后一股水流从井里翻腾出来，尖叫着“ _死亡。_ ”杰洛特堪堪在其距离恩希尔面前半英寸的时候才来得及把它砍下。他不得不立刻转身斩断十来个怨灵，它们正一同扑向恩希尔：他堵在恩希尔背后一遍又一遍将它们斩落。它们的重生和他能砍杀的速度一样快，迟早会有一个逃脱他的壁垒。

“杰洛特，”恩希尔说，“如果我失败的话，请告诉希里雅我对你说过关于她母亲死亡的一切，并告诉她我最终希望求得她的原谅。”

“什么？”杰洛特说，他只来得及向后扫了一眼，却看见恩希尔用银匕首深深地割开了他的双腕，麦希安的匕首，然后在干涸的井口上伸出双臂。“ _恩希尔！_ ”他喊道，惊恐万分，但他 _无法停止搏斗_ ，水妖们似乎闻见它们一直未能品尝的血气那样全部发了狂，汹涌而来，杰洛特一边绝望地斩杀一边叫到，“莫林！ _莫林！阻止他！_ ”

莫林早已就像他手中的那块湿斗篷一样瘫倒在几步之遥的地上，双膝跪地；他摆了一摆，抬起头来，双眼无神，满是直勾勾的恐惧，他向杰洛特身后望去。然后他从地上爬起来踉踉跄跄地奔来，把几个狂吼的水妖打到一边，在他正软倒下去的时候抓住恩希尔的胳膊。杰洛特在他们身边疯狂地旋转，几乎什么都看不清，只顾回击那些怨灵；索维克和迪内斯也跌跌撞撞地跑回来，尽力帮忙。

莫林喘道，“腰带，再给我条腰带，我需要绷带！”迪内斯把十字弓上的绑带一把扯下扔了过去。莫林已经把自己的腰带死死敌绑在恩希尔的右臂上；第二条则绑好了他的左臂，支撑着恩希尔的身体。“陛下， _陛下！_ ”他喊道，恩希尔动了移动，粗哑的声音几不可闻，“扶我去水池边。”

“快去！”杰洛特大喊，依然在殊死搏斗，莫林支持着恩希尔向前探出身子——杰洛特只能来得及分神瞥他一眼，这一眼比不看更糟；他看上去毫无血色，跟鬼魂一样苍白。但他面对池子，勉力轻声说，“星辰，请言，我意知汝愿，”对着他自己的一汪鲜血中映出的星星，话音刚落，深井中突然射出一道光芒。杰洛特听见盯着井底的莫林惊讶的喘息，随之井里便响起低沉的回声，那声音说， _“Cyferaeth, brennin ulei,” ——万岁，吾王。_

水妖依然向他们永不妥协地逼近，依然愤怒不息。但在远方，杰洛特听见了一声微弱的低吼，如同百只巨龙苏醒的声响。那声音逐渐大了起来，在向他们接近的同时地动山摇——妖灵在重生的同时就分崩离析，下一个瞬间他仿佛站在雷雨之中，或者说感觉上像那样：水流在他四周怒吼，井中照出的璀璨星光是杰洛特唯一可见的光亮；他无法呼吸，好像沉在水底，急流涌过他的身体——然后一切就像突兀地开始那样结束了。他站在草地上浑身湿透，喘息不止，所有的水妖被洪流卷走无影无踪。

他扔下了剑，转身从莫林无力的手中接下恩希尔，将他的重量全部搂在怀里。恩希尔如死人一般毫无知觉——在他怀里苍白无力，但至少还在浅浅呼吸。池子里的水漫到了顶，照耀出无限的星辰。天空如华盖环绕在他们四周，浓雾已散，过了一会儿，他渐渐明白过来他耳中那川流不止的奇怪声响来自何方，杰洛特缓缓抬头，然后看见在山边脚下那一条清澈无限的流水，回到了原来的河床之中。

#

“只要等你好起来，我就要把你 _杀了_ ，”杰洛特面无表情地对恩希尔说，看着他缓慢而小心地努力舀起一勺牛肉汤。

“你自己说过加冕典礼必须完成的，”恩希尔说。

“闭嘴，我也说过我们可以 _捱到早上_ ，”杰洛特说。“一秒都别想骗我说你上山去是为了把那个精灵王冠加入你的收藏。你上山去是为了 _整治河流_ 。你脑子里都怎么冒出这种想法的？”

“当你第一次提议加冕原址很可能曾被用作为河改道的施法场所之时。”

“靠，”杰洛特说。

“但是，我并不认为这么模棱两可的可能性值得去深究。”

“ _胡说八道_ 。你只是以为我们都会群起反对。在魔法学上事情的规模太重要了，你这个笨蛋。去把整个不归河拽回它的河道跟你上山的目的是为了在自己皇宫里开挖第四个地窖的程度根本不一样。这就是 _为什么_ 它之前无可救药的原因。”他碾磨着牙齿，恩希尔便带着一副有点儿烦躁的 _是的我早知道_ 的表情看了他一眼。他当然早就知道。结果他还不是直接上去了。 _当然_ 。“ _疯子_ 才会这么干，”杰洛特咬牙切齿道。

恩希尔咽下最后一勺肉汤，长吁一口气，躺回枕头上。“不管怎么说，值得一试，”他用几乎耳语的声音说道。“一切都恢复原样了？”

“还没来得及去看。一直忙着 _救你的命_ 呢。”恩希尔对他晃了晃一根指头； _哦，继续吧_ ，杰洛特满脸嗔意，但还是不情不愿地说道，“至少我们回来的一路上它都在原来的河床里。沼泽里的水像过筛子一样流了个干净。从没见过水鬼 _不知所措_ 。它们搞不懂水都去哪了，所以在原地打转想钻进泥里去。你的守卫正像打鸭子一样射杀它们呢。”

恩希尔露出了个微笑，然后又睡着了，他的脸上依然露着严肃的表情，但也许也有一丝什么轻松了些。杰洛特瞪着他，然后又开始感到了那种不甘心的爱意，所以他起身取了剑大步出门，计划在那些水鬼试图找回原来那片它们的吞噬一切的美丽沼泽而开始在田野四处泛滥成灾之前杀掉它们。

接下来的好几天他都在清扫水鬼，外加观察恩希尔吃饭，观察他逐渐变得不再那么像具被放光了血的尸体中度过。他挺快就能起床四处走走了，但力气还是没有复原。到了第三天，在杰洛特回皇宫吃午饭的路上他听见了远处传来盔甲的叮当作响和马蹄声，于是拉停了萝卜的缰绳仔细倾听一番，随即策马疾行一路奔回，冲上楼去。“路上听起来有二十来个全副武装的骑士正朝我们这边赶来，”他脱口而出。“我猜女爵有什么话想跟你说。你想去鲍克兰谈话吗？”

恩希尔放下他那本最新的色情小说。“不太想去。”

“那咱们走，”杰洛特说。他把恩希尔偷带下楼，扶他上马，跟莫林说，“你不知道他去哪了。如果他们问起我的话，就说我拿了酬金回家去了，”然后带他直接穿过那片正在迅速变干的沼泽，屋外阳光明媚，还有不少小土包可以让他们在阳光下小憩。青草和细小的植物已经从肥沃的黑土地中冒出尖来，走到半路，正当他们休息之时，一声高昂而美轮美奂的，充满了曼妙和弦的歌声毫无征兆地响彻长空，他们坐在那儿，目瞪口呆地看着伊俄卡斯忒从天空中滑过，张开她的翅膀和尾鳍，呼唤未来的伴侣。

“杀千刀的，”杰洛特呆呆地说。恩希尔正带着一脸大伤脑筋的表情。

他们在这个春暖花开的傍晚回到了白鸦园。玛琳没来得及准备什么特别的晚餐，但恩希尔吃下了她的两大盘普通炖牛肉，喝了两杯红酒，随后在杰洛特的床上睡着了，他的呼吸平稳，脸颊上泛出一点血色。“他不在这儿，”杰洛特对她和巴纳八斯巴索说，他们点了点头。

帕尔梅林爵士还是在一周之后拜访了他，为了了解在那座山上究竟发生了什么鬼事，但他甚至都没问杰洛特知不知道恩希尔在哪，只是在最后离开的时候随口说道，抓着他的头发，“我不知道假如我找到不到皇帝的话女爵会怎么说。她告诉我如果不跟他一起回来的话，干脆别回来了，但就我所知的是，他凭空消失了！他的所有仆从都还在，但他们都指天发誓不知他去了哪里。他除了匹马以外什么都没带走！他跟你说过他可能去哪了吗？”

“完全没有，”杰洛特说，这是大实话。恩希尔什么都没跟他说过。在这对话发生的时候，他正在不到十尺之外的屋外露台上，脸上盖着一顶宽檐帽打盹。“不管怎么说，你还是应该回去一趟。我肯定女爵还是想知道他失踪了的消息的。”

“我想是吧，”帕尔梅林说。“莱贝达的拇指啊， _女皇陛下_ 会说些什么呢？”

而希里，在两周以后，是这么说的，“杰洛特，我爸呢？”她站在他的后院里，眯着眼睛，双手叉腰，身着旅装，没带随从；她明显是从传送门过来的。

“南边院子里的凉亭下，”杰洛特说。“来吧，我带你去。你怎么知道他在这儿的？”

她嗤笑一声。“你开玩笑嘛？我没在他刚玩消失的时候就直接找过来的唯一原因是没人跟我说过你和这事有关。你之前就知道他打算对那条河做什么吗？”

“天哪，不，”杰洛特说。“原本的计划是在亚萨卡宫地下整理出那个墓园的，”希里瞪着他。杰洛特回以耸肩。“原计划真没 _那么_ 疯。”

“我还是不明白你为什么跟他沆瀣一气。”

“最近有点太无聊了，”杰洛特说。他们爬上山丘：恩希尔躺在树荫下的一张卧榻上，手边放着一杯酒，穿着宽松的长裤和衬衫，光着脚看书；他已经看完半沓今天的那摞了。希里停了下来，盯着他看，恩希尔抬头望去，放下了他的书。

“希里雅，”他说。“希望一切还好？”

“哦，一切好极了，”希里说。“尼弗迦德的前皇帝突然消失了，在公众之间引发大规模的恐慌，特别是这事发生在当他独自将不归河引回原址之后。”

“嘿！”杰洛特愤怒地说。

“抱歉，杰洛特，”希里说。“你也知道他们在讲故事的时候总是无视猎魔人。就整个帝国看来，我爸亲手将这条河挖了起来，把它放回了原处。鲍克兰的主教已经开始放话准备将你 _封圣_ 了，”她继续对恩希尔说。“而他的信徒则正在传播你是由上天派来，为了壮大他们队伍的使者的言论呢。”

“多有趣啊，”恩希尔说。“如果他真这么做了，我肯定要去参加典礼的。”

“很高兴听你这么说。”她抱起胳膊。“你 _现在_ 又在躲什么呢？”

恩希尔耸了下肩。“我可以选择在这里不受打扰地好好疗养，或者在鲍克兰王宫里被一群人围观，在一位自从我退休之后来到她的领地就想把我控制在她的手中的愤怒的女爵的照看下，更有甚者，在我不自量力地将她的领地从她曾祖父那些令人厌恶的怪癖中拯救出来之后，她的目标显然还没有动摇。相比之下做出抉择并不困难。”

希里翻了个白眼转向杰洛特。“好吧， _你_ 告诉我他为什么躲在这儿。”

“啊，”杰洛特说，当她眼里闪出一丝实打实的怒火的时候，他挣扎片刻后说，“好吧，因为我们在滚床单。”

她瞠目结舌地瞪着他。恩希尔皱了皱眉。“我不认为这是一个有必要 _和我女儿_ 讨论的话题，”他严厉地说。

“你 _胡说_ 什么呢？”希里说，拔高了调子。“这 _绝对有必要讨论啊！_ ”

在那之后又出现了一些嚷嚷，当他们坐下一同用晚餐的时候希里的表情依然带着一抹忿忿难平，但当他们吃完晚饭，之后的一整晚她都跟他们坐在外面，看着萤火虫在葡萄园里闪烁，一边聊着天的时候，她的表情有点不甘愿地软化下来，只剩一点点疑惑而已。杰洛特过了一会就放下酒杯说，“我得去锻炼一下，另外你们俩大概需要点时间说说话。也就是说，这该是你自己跟她讲帕维塔的事的时候了，”他对恩希尔说。“别以为我会再让你逮着一个在临终病榻前把一切都推到 _我_ 头上的好时机。”

恩希尔表情愤恨，但希里已经皱着眉头转向了他，所以杰洛特一路小跑开了，边带着大仇得报的满足感吹着口哨。

“我真不敢相信我会这么说，”希里第二天早晨对他说，在她准备踏进另一个回尼弗迦德的传送门之前，“但你会照顾好他的，对吧？还有，他也得需要快点找个时候现身了——在他被封圣 _之前_ 。我才不要在公众面前称呼他为圣恩希尔呢。”

#

他们才厮混了刚好一个星期：葡萄收获季节已经结束，有十五家不同的酿酒师和酒商们试图偷溜进庄园来抢闻他们酒桶里的新酿。工人们把他们都赶走了，但还是有几个来得及瞄到恩希尔的身影。

杰洛特便把他带出庄园躲避——天气反正也很好，正是恍若夏季的晚秋时节，他们在一块阳光地里吃了野餐，在太阳下面缠绵了一会儿，阳光晒暖他们赤裸的皮肤，等到太阳坠入远处山里，空气又开始变凉下来；杰洛特在恩希尔喉咙上偷下最后几个吻，直到他终于被严厉地推了开去。他们随便穿回几件衣服，衣冠不整地光脚逛回的时候，却发现院子里人声鼎沸。一群吉普赛人到了他们这里想要表演赚钱，这本是平常事，但这帮人却打算绑架他的酿酒师来赚更多的钱，双方便在酒窖里对峙开了。

当杰洛特和恩希尔出现的时候，发现这帮流浪者团队里 _还_ 带了一拨维科人杀手——来作飞刀表演的，实话实说这表演估计会很真材实料——当他们看到恩希尔的时候就立刻朝他冲了过来。“进屋去！”杰洛特在一团惊恐万分的混乱中喊道，然后赤脚把一个刺客踹过了护栏——嗷——然后半空抓住另一个掷来的飞刀，割开第三人的喉咙。

他刚护着恩希尔退回大厅里，记住剑架上还摆着几把好剑的时候，就有一个传送门在他背后突然开启， _另一帮_ 刺客们跳了出来：这些人是泰莫利亚的蓝衣狂热分子，武装着十字弓，操他妈的。杰洛特才刚来得及打掉空中三支箭矢，给恩希尔推到餐桌下面，把一整只装满鲜花的大花瓶甩了出去——巴巴大概会特别不爽——用一个 _阿尔德_ 砸在他们脸上，才挣得了一丝喘息的机会。

在那之后当帕尔梅林爵士带着十个全副武装的骑士冲进餐厅的时候，他甚至感到了欣慰。他们相对迅速地处理了刺客的问题，尽管之后因愤怒而满脸通红的帕尔梅林拿剑指着 _他_ 大吼道，“ _在哪儿_ ——”直到卧室里一声恐怖的高声尖叫打断了他的话。他们不约而同缩了一下转身张望，正在此时迪-萨尔瓦雷斯爵士大叫着破门而入，“杰洛特！杰洛特！你得帮个忙！有人，今天早晨，趁伊俄卡斯忒外出打猎的功夫偷了她的蛋！我不知道他们给带哪去——”

他听见尖叫就咽下半茬话，嘴还半张着，不一会儿一只银石化鸡蛇幼崽扑扇着翅膀飞进餐厅，一面还刺耳的大声尖叫。一个骑士大呼，“圣莱贝达保佑我们！”正准备把它一矛刺穿的时候萨尔瓦雷就扑到幼崽跟前，吼着保护动物什么的。不到一刻，门外传来更高声厉喊。杰洛特听天由命地看了眼房顶，也钻到了桌子底下。

恩希尔还在那：他倒是借此机会穿戴整齐了，正扣袖扣呢。他对杰洛特扬起了一边眉毛。“先趴下吧，”杰洛特说，然后他俯身护住了恩希尔，就在此时，伊俄卡斯忒天降屋顶，愤怒的尖吼震耳欲聋。

#

花了好一会儿才他们才给收拾清楚。当杰洛特高举起幼崽，伊俄卡斯忒用爪子把它抓起之后，就飞走了，但大部分骑士还都要么被埋在屋顶残骸里，要么正在飞沙走石中两眼一抹黑地试图冲她狂刺，既然她已经飞走了，他们就只剩自己人好刺。其中一个还没死透的刺客当杰洛特把一根房梁从他身上抬起来的时候又进行了一番尝试——在杰洛特放手把房梁重新砸到他的脑袋上而宣告失败——帕尔梅林爵士不知什么时候咬穿了他的舌头，话说不太好了，尽管他还表现得怒气十足，且憋了很多话想说。

幸好此时，为了帕尔梅林的健康，就算并不是完全为他好，他的演说在还没说出太多之前就又被打断了。恩希尔不知何时从桌下偷偷摸摸地钻了出来。他出现在门口，背后映着广阔的天空，用他最严厉的作皇帝的语气说，“我希望这一切能有合理解释。”他的声音立刻让全部骑士——那些还能站得起来的——被他带着些许怀疑神情上下打量一番之后全体跳起来立正敬礼。

“房帝陛哈，” 帕尔梅林说，行了个大礼，依然满面通红，“吕爵阁哈命我——”

恩希尔举起一只手。“我没兴趣 _听_ 你讲话。你和你的士兵可以修整一个小时，直到你们达到陶森特骑士的标准为止，”他带着一丝疑虑的神色，好像他不确定他们能否做到那样。“在我们出发之前。我必须立刻去见女爵。杰洛特阁下，你和我们同行，”他加上这么一句，然后大步走进卧室，对周围的残局视而不见。

杰洛特于是说，“我想该去收拾行李了，”就也跟他进了卧室。恩希尔正站在房间中央带着恼火的神情打量他被毁的衣柜——觉得石化鸡蛇蛋是个行刺的好工具的那人之前将它藏在了里面，搞得现在他的衣服上全是蛋清和蛋壳的碎片。“我去叫巴巴来帮个忙，”杰洛特说。“除非你还有落跑的打算？”

“不，”恩希尔向窗外望了一眼之后，带着一丝遗憾的神情说。“我已经放任自己够久了。现在安娜-亨利叶塔已经被激怒，她的脾气则会让她盲目。”

“她会对你做什么呢？”杰洛特说，“我很肯定她不能把你扔进地牢的。”

“她会试图迫使我参与宫廷政事。”

杰洛特喷了一下。“她这么做又是何苦？十五分钟以后你就会控制整个陶森特了。”

“如我所说，她正气得思考不周。”恩希尔顿了一顿，若有所思地说，“但是，也许正有办法改善她的视角。请你的总管给我准备一件兜帽斗篷。”

杰洛特微弱地呻吟了一声，“现在你又想干嘛？”

#

巴纳八斯巴索英雄气概十足地为恩希尔凑出了一身适合皇家身份的服饰和斗篷，但当他转向已成废墟的房子的时候，他简直快要哭出来了。“先生，我恐怕重建要花上很多钱，”巴纳八斯巴索在他们骑马出行之前哽咽着说。

“别担心，”杰洛特露出由心的微笑，“要多少花多少。”

帕尔梅林对恩希尔暗中造访的打算不太赞同，但他也没什么话语权。他一半骑士都躺在白鸦园里修整，杰洛特还特地穿上了他从迪沙缪那找来的吸血鬼套装。那是套炫酷的盔甲，但他平白无故不会穿它，因为人们一看见他过来就四散逃跑，关紧店门：而当你正想在当地酒馆买个三明治的时候真的挺烦人的。甚至骑士们在他跟他们同骑的时候也总是离他很远，还从眼角瞟他。所以当他们来到王宫，恩希尔坚决地说，“我们从后花园进去。你去带女爵殿下来见我，”的时候，帕尔梅林带着不太确定的眼神看了杰洛特一会，才屈服了。

不过这绝对令安娜-亨利叶塔更生气了：她大概已经准备好用她能办到的最冷冰冰的正式礼节在王宫大厅欢迎恩希尔，她显然对结果她自己被带去会见他这个变故心怀不满。她大步走进御花园，带着高傲的王室气质，达米恩和羞愧瑟缩的帕尔梅林跟在她身后，眼里满是狂怒，俯视着已经找了条长椅坐下并摊开了本书的恩希尔。“皇帝陛下，”她冷冷地说，只是微微颔首而已。“我们很高兴看到您身体健康，尽管对您坚持采用这种方式来到王宫感到有些吃惊。”她向杰洛特投去的目光则如同愤怒的炮弹。

恩希尔用食指合上了书。“我明早会正式到访。鉴于那时将发生的事情，出于礼节的角度，我觉得需要提前告知你一下。”

“ _礼节？_ ”

恩希尔微微耸肩。“既然我们之间需要互相忍让一段时间。我不希望以相互仇视开始。当然了，你知道你是需要和我结婚的吧，”他补充道，声音平静又冷酷。

“我需要——”她大张嘴看着他，惊恐万分，达米恩和帕尔梅林也一并露出了大惊失色的神情。杰洛特也瞪着他。 _搞什么？_

恩希尔扬起一边眉毛。“你派出全副武装的骑士在你的王国里寻找我，并且当众表示要用武力把我带到你身边。你曾大张旗鼓地宣布你决定我从此必须在鲍克兰定居的事宜，这样就能，我想原话是，看管住我？你还直接说过我的退休只是掩盖我打算倾覆你的地位的借口——你认为我的情报部门在你的王宫里没有安插眼线吗？”他这么问道，安娜-亨利叶塔已经退缩起来，开始咬嘴唇。“我保证你，我并未作此打算。而你，简而言之，却几次三番表明了禁止我回亚萨卡宫继续我的退休计划的态度。在这点上你有权这么做。因为我是你王国里的客人。但我也同时是你的君主，而非你的臣民，并且 _极_ 不乐意忍受被如此对待。”

他摊开手掌继续说。“因此，明天，当我同随从一起，经过鲍克兰的街道，正式来到你的王宫时，我会向在场官员和民众宣布我之所以冒生命危险复原不归河是因为我对陶森特王国和它的女爵一见倾心——为此而来向她求婚。然后我会唤宏日主教进入宫殿，在欢呼的众人面前宣布我们的结合。之后自然，作为你的丈夫，则可替你解脱在执行公国政务之事上的艰难负担。”

杰洛特抱着双臂靠在花园围墙上，满心敬佩。这一招可妙。他无法想象这样一来安娜-亨利叶塔该如何在不激怒全国人民，造成一场政治大灾的情况下说句 _不了谢谢_ 就可以顺利脱身——陶森特人民最热爱浪漫喜剧了，他们都知道爱情剧的结局应该是什么。她也知道；她的脸顿时吓得惨白，达米恩看上去也一样垂头丧气——杰洛特一直怀疑这家伙自己也对女爵有着超乎寻常的感情。

她咽了一下。“陛下，”她说，语气诚恳太多了，“我——我不能接受您的好意——”

“你不能嘛？”恩希尔稳稳地说。“如果你愿意的话，还 _是有_ 另一个解决方案的。我可以明天来到你的王宫，作为你的皇帝而接受你的效忠，并且接受你对不归河复原的正式感谢。我会接受邀请参加你的晚宴——而你要表现得像对待尼弗迦德皇帝那样展现君臣之礼——之后我会回到我的庄园，不被打扰地享受我的退休生活。并相信将来也永远不会被你的骑士们打扰。我可以向你保证，这是一项我不会允许你拒绝第二次的殊荣。”

#

晚宴真挺不错的。甚至安娜-亨利叶塔看上去也好像蛮开心；她大概只是大松了一口气而已。那天早上鲍克兰一半的居民都在路上跟着恩希尔一直走到了王宫门口，一面兴高采烈地高声欢呼万岁——山谷北面葡萄园的主人则更欢欣鼓舞——主教立刻命令教堂钟声齐鸣以欢庆皇帝的归来。她自己那帮骑士们都在他面前跪地效忠。杰洛特从未见过一个女人会像当恩希尔命她不必行礼，承认她为他的 _属臣_ 那时表现得那么开心。

王宫里的其他人也都对恩希尔 _特别敬重_ ，既然没人知道他究竟是怎么做到那个的。“我去给你拿杯酒来，”杰洛特笑着说，把他丢在十几个紧张得不得了，都在绞尽脑汁变着法子尽可能保持尊敬的语气问他是否诸神真的赋予了他什么恐怖魔力的高阶贵族之间让他自行处理。其他人都躲他躲得远远的。

波利尔德侯爵夫人在杰洛特端着两杯酒返回的时候拦截了他——白鸦园第一年的陈酿；王宫比他的酒窖里的收藏还多，因为他自己喝掉了差不多全年产出。“杰洛特阁下！”她说，“你在这儿。理查德和我昨天才说我们已经好久没见到你了，哪天晚上玩几盘昆特也好啊。”

“抱歉，”杰洛特一点也不真诚地说。在她眼里玩几盘昆特的晚上指的是四十个人出席的正装晚宴，先是一场无聊得窒息的音乐演奏，紧接着是一堆的舞会，如果你不跳满至少五支曲子的话她就会到牌桌前把你挖出来，再拖回舞池去的。“我有点忙。”

“ _当然了_ ，”她说。不知怎么办到勾住他的手臂的：他可以用半打方法阻止她，但那些方法可能都会引发血溅当场和谋杀企图，当他总算控制住自己的冲动之时，她已经像条吸盘鱼一样挂在他边上跟着他移动了。“事实上，帕尔梅林爵士刚刚才告诉我们你的房子遭到一条 _石化鸡蛇_ 的破坏——真是太糟糕了！他说你无处可去。自然，理查德和我立刻决定你必须要来与我们长住。”

帕尔梅林在舞厅的远角穿着盔甲抱着胳膊，他仇恨的眼睛眯成一线盯着他。杰洛特回了一记眼刀。“呃，你们真好心，但是——”他对侯爵夫人说。

她用扇子拍了拍他的嘴，那是一把巨大的绣花折扇，边缘点缀着孔雀羽毛，他为了不吃一嘴毛而必须尽快挣脱。“胡说八道！”她说。“我就知道你会想法拒绝，但我向你保证，一点也不会麻烦到我们。我们庄园整个春天留宿了几十名客人，因此每星期都会举行晚会。你可不能说不。你是想跟我们今晚同车返回，还是明天同布德玛阁下一起过来？”

“请让我代杰洛特阁下说声抱歉，”恩希尔说，把酒杯从杰洛特手里接了过来，也让她吓了一大跳：谢天谢地他们到了安全区。“他和我有要事，无法抽身。”

侯爵夫人目瞪口呆地盯着他。恩希尔冷酷地向她点点头，冲杰洛特勾了勾手；她的手一松，他终于挣脱开来，心怀感激地站到了他的身边。“多谢，”当恩希尔领他离开的时候他说。“你是怎么拒绝这些邀请的？你肯定每天都收到一大摞。”

“正相反，我从未收到过邀请，”恩希尔说，“邀请皇帝是大不敬之事：这表示其他时候，我的驾临可能会不受欢迎。如有什么活动他们可以通知我的官员，但不能当面邀请我并寻求答复。”

杰洛特消化了一下然后慢慢地说，“这么来说，和皇帝 _住在_ 一起的人——”

“皇家客人当然可以接受邀请，但这就意味着比起和皇帝相处，他们更希望身处别地。”

杰洛特哼了一声。“不小心点的话，我也许再也没法离开亚萨卡宫了。”

“嗯，”恩希尔没看他，但他的唇角微微上扬了一些。“我得在你留宿期间策划为你找点事做。”

他们又呆了半个小时，当其他人开始准备正式入席之前，他们离开了。达米恩给他们开了后门，看上去就像跟安娜-亨利叶塔一般大松一口气：这次她对恩希尔趁众人不注意偷偷溜走没有任何异议。

“但你 _怎么_ 知道她在议会说了什么？”当他跨上萝卜马鞍之时，杰洛特随意问道。莫林上尉和他的人马在路边等着他们。“你在白鸦园可没有密探跟你汇报过。”

恩希尔微微耸肩。“猜到这个可毫无难度。”

杰洛特边摇头边哼了一声。

当他们次日到达亚瑟卡的时候已经很晚了，他们连衣服都没来得及脱就一头栽进了床铺。直到第二天早晨杰洛特才真正发现那些巨变：他起床，伸了个懒腰，到露台上去活动腿脚的时候，呆住了。宫殿四周的沼泽炸成一片花海，就像一副被涂坏的油画，四处流淌着都是粉蓝黄色的海洋；小树的枝桠压满浅绿的嫩叶，在高处的古树则开遍甜美的鲜花。宫殿的墙壁上也开始攀爬细嫩的深绿色藤蔓，白色花骨朵已经冒了出来。“看看这个，”杰洛特轻声说，跪下摸了摸已经努力触碰到露台底边的一朵。

“是什么？”恩希尔睡意朦胧地从门里问道，不一会他走了出来，也停下了脚步，沉默不语地环顾四周，然后才低头看他。

“ _丝伊奈花_ ，”杰洛特说。“已经灭绝——几个世纪之久了。药用植物，”他补充道。“但没人能用种子种出花来。它必须在野外生长。”

白天开始渐渐变长，这几个星期的阳光也逐渐热烈起来；这天恩希尔派人进了山中墓地，把剩余的骨头都带了出来。杰洛特下到他之前清理过的酒窖，用手细细摸遍墙壁，直到他找到其中之一，那摸起来感觉——并非 _不对_ 而是 _更新_ ，更近代，然后他监督工人们将它仔细打开，发现另一面有一条蜿蜒向下的阶梯。

次日恩希尔命他的仆人和卫兵撤离宫殿。他和杰洛特一起带着包在裹尸布里代弗萨夫的骨殖走下阶梯，穿过整层，之后是第二层和第三层，全是埋葬着贵族和骑士的美丽石雕墓穴。最下面一层的石雕没有那么精美，但非常古老：蚀刻的字甚至不是上古语。“这些是艾恩-艾达的第一语，天球交汇之前的精灵语，”恩希尔看着符文说道。“远在人类来到这个世界之前刻下。我对这建筑的年代猜测完全正确。我想随着时间流逝，这个墓园向两侧延伸，为了埋葬那些中层贵族，而最下面靠近宫殿的那层则只为皇家准备。我们尚未找到国王们安息的深廊。”

在第三层，他们朝每个方向都细细查找了一番，至少找遍了方圆半里的距离，但依然没能找到通向更深处的通道，当左右墓碑上的日期开始接近现代的时候，恩希尔摇了摇头，说他们得回头再找。“他们一定非常仔细地掩盖了通向皇家陵墓的入口。”

他们又从墓室中央重新开始检查，杰洛特手鼻并用地查遍了四周的每一寸墙壁。到了南面第三个房间的时候他的直觉告诉他有一丁点奇怪，于是他拿出尼赫蕾妮之眼试了试。除了石面有点些微的闪烁以外其他什么都没有发生。消除的幻象和其下的墙壁几乎别无二致，那些精灵把墓道的入口砌上之后将其仔细地融进周围的墙壁，这还不够，他们甚至又用上一层无法辨识的幻象把它隐藏得更深。

杰洛特检查了一番那面光滑的墙壁，然后说，“好了，今晚时间不多了。我们回去吧。明天再下来从这儿进去。”

训练卓有成效：恩希尔都没说 _我们干嘛非得费劲爬楼梯回去过夜_ 之类的话。他们吃了一顿仆人临走前留下的冷餐，十二道菜，外加肉糜饼，冷肉和奶酪。杰洛特生了火，他们在噼啪作响的暖光中做爱，睡意朦胧，缓慢而奢靡，恩希尔在他体内的动作带着沉稳的节奏，比以前熟练一点儿了，他正坚定地打算也掌握这个，就如他已经掌握其他所有。杰洛特在他身下呻吟颤抖，两人手指交握。之后他们在那张又大又暖和的床上缠在一起，他的嘴唇和手指掠过恩希尔的每一寸皮肤，杰洛特对自己偷笑。白天探索精灵墓地而夜晚则和他自己一个人的皇帝单独在宫殿相处：他对这工作条件可毫无异议。

“当我们最终找到他们的坟墓，你 _打算_ 问他们点什么呢？”他随意地问道，在亲吻他腕间伤疤的间隙，舌尖划过一条伤痕的时候。“我猜到现在，那些死人可能真会愿意跟你聊天呢。”

恩希尔正仰面躺在枕头里，眼皮沉重，心满意足，他的目光落在杰洛特身上，嘴角露出一点儿的微笑。他沉默片刻后才说，“我想问问他们那些白帆在哪。”

杰洛特顿了一顿。“那些他们用来穿越世界的船只？你是什么意思，问他们在 _哪_ ——你觉得它们还 _完好无损？_ ”

恩希尔耸了耸一边裸肩。“矮人一族中就有关于艾恩-希迪一族来到这个世界的记录。他们很可能乘坐几千条大船到达，但矮人们从未亲眼见过这些船，另外也无人曾找到过可能来自它们的碎片。根据早期精灵记载，其中便有他们终有一天需从白霜的威胁中逃去另一个适合居住的世界的预言——因此他们更有理由将它们妥善保存。”

“毫无疑问，它们一定藏在这世界某个最廖无人烟的角落里，四周环绕着最强大的咒文，”杰洛特意有所指地说。

恩希尔愈加狡猾地笑了开来。“我记得说过要给你找点事做的。”

“棒极了。我这就去跟巴纳八斯巴索说我得缺席这次葡萄酒销售年会的事，”杰洛特说，然后爬近床头吻了他，满心欢喜。

 

完


End file.
